Everything You Want
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they’re not sure anymore.
1. Part 1

**Note:** No roster split in this story. I kind've took some things from reality (Trish winning the title), and I made up other things. So if it seems weird, that could be why. Also, I used some people's real names (Jay Reso for Christian, Amy Dumas for Lita), but for others (Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho) I used their ring names. It's not supposed to make sense, it's just which names I like better. : -P

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Fair warning: **I didn't see New Year's Revolution, so I'm kind of making everything up (besides her win, because that really happened.):)

**Characters: **Trish Stratus, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Christian (Jay Reso), Rob Van Dam, Lita, etc.

**Summary: **Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

**Part One:**

_January 9th, 2005: WWE New Year's Revolution Pay-Per-View_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

At the sound of Lilian Garcia's voice, Trish Stratus fell to the ring mat and hugged her Women's Championship. People believed that after already holding the title five times, a win was no big deal anymore, but to Trish, every title win was just as great as the first. A huge grin spread across her lips as Trish rose to her feet, holding the belt high above her head. She heard a mixture of boos and cheers, both telling her that she was doing her job well. After bowing and patting herself on the back, Trish gave the crowd a smug smile and then exited the ring.

Once she was at the top of the ramp, Trish turned back towards the ring and pointed to the person she'd just taken the title from. Lita glared at her while holding her neck. Trish locked eyes with Lita, then pointed to the Women's title, mouthing the word 'Mine', before turning back around and heading to the back.

"OHMYGODTRISHTHATWASGREAT!" Before she could even comprehend what had been said, Trish was pulled into two strong arms, the air being squeezed from her body. She tried to laugh, but realized that it was a struggle. She let herself be hugged for a few minutes, until finally, she tried to pull herself away.

"John," She said, poking his arm, "I need air, buddy."

With a laugh, John Cena finally let go, after one last squeeze. The grin spread across his face grew even wider as he lightly punched Trish's arm. "You did great!" He exclaimed, showing off another toothy smile.

Trish smiled back and pushed some hair from her face. "Thanks!" This time, she hugged John, though not nearly as tight as he'd hugged her. When she pulled away, the two started walking towards the Women's locker room, John's arm wrapped around Trish's shoulders.

"Trish!"

Trish and John spun around, watching as long legs and blonde hair bounded toward them. Stacy Keibler quickly approached them and pulled Trish into a hug. "You did amazing, Trish!" She giggled, then turned to John with a grin. "Hey, loser."

John scowled and stuck his tongue out at Stacy. She did the same before turning back to Trish, looping her arm through her best friend's with another smile. The two started walking away, John taking a few quick steps to catch up with them.

Trish smiled to herself as she looked back and forth between the two people on either side of her. Stacy was without a doubt her best friend. They'd been close to inseparable for at least two years.

Then Trish looked to John. Their relationship wasn't so clean cut. They were definitely great friends, but most people believe there was more underneath the surface. The two were together almost constantly. They traveled together, partied together, ate together, and talked all the time. When she wasn't with Stacy or the other Divas, Trish could almost always be found with John. They were almost always flirting or smiling back and forth, which was what normally made people believe that there was something the pair wasn't telling them. When the question came, both Trish and John would just smile and shake their heads, explaining that they were just very good friends. And they were just friends. Just friends…

A nudge in her left arm shook Trish from her thoughts. "Someone zoned out," John's voice teased as he nudged her again. This time, Trish pushed back; catching John off guard and making him take a few steps back to keep his balance. Stacy giggled from Trish's other side, and John glared at both of them.

"Aw, Johnny," Trish pouted and reached over to hug him. "Did we hurt your feelings?" At this point, Stacy was full out laughing, holding her stomach as she did so. Both Trish and John eyed her curiously as she tried to catch her breath. Her laughs had nearly subsided, but when she looked back up at her two friends, the looks on their faces sent her back into a fit of laughter.

Leaning down next to Trish's ear, John whispered, "So, she's on something, right?"

Trish chuckled, but shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she had too much sugar in her coffee."

The two watched in confused silence as she Stacy slowly, but surely calmed down. But the time all her laughs had subsided, Stacy's face was bright red and tear-stained. She was wiping tears from her cheeks as Rob Van Dam approached them.

He rose an eyebrow at John and Trish, then walked up to Stacy, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Stace, what's wrong?"

Stacy shook her head and bit back another giggle. "Nothing, Rob, nothing. I was just…"

"Laughing like a hyena," John explained, shaking his head at Stacy. "Rob, man, you need to send your girlfriend to shrink. She's a little crazy." John laughed at himself, twirling his pointer finger in the arm next to his head, in the crazy symbol.

Rob nodded, then smiled at Stacy. He raised his right hand and wiped the last of his girlfriend's tears away from her eyes. She smiled back and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Rob's lips. They pulled away and Rob turned back to Trish. "Congrats on tonight, Stratus."

Trish nodded and thanked him, then excused herself, explaining that she need to take a shower.

"Trish, wait," John called out. Trish turned around and hoisted her newly won belt on her shoulder. "Do you wanna go out and celebrate later tonight?"

Trish nodded and smiled. "Sure, Johnny."

Rob rolled his eyes and smirked at John. "Johnny, how cute, dude."

"It's a nickname, asshole," John replied, glaring. "And if you call me it, I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

"But it's just such a cute name!" Rob exclaimed, clutching his heart. Trish smiled and turned away, the last sounds she heard being John telling Rob to fuck off, and Stacy exploding into another fit of laughter.

Trish rounded a corner and approached the Women's locker room, opening the door and letting herself in. The room appeared to empty, save for a few duffel bags, and someone's CD player. It seemed that most of the Divas had already left, either because they hadn't had any reason to show at all, or that they'd already appeared on the pay-per-view and had nothing more to do.

Yawning, Trish stood up straight and stretched. All she wanted to do was shower and go home to bed, but she still needed to celebrate with John and others. "I'll just get a coffee to wake me up before we leave," she muttered to herself as she set her championship on the couch and knelt down to unzip her duffel bag. Her attention shifted at the sound of something falling. The sound seemed to come from the bathroom. Trish shrugged and figured someone was still around showering or changing. She looked back down at her things and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white wifebeater. She also grabbed her brush and a towel and stood, as the bathroom door opened and someone emerged from the other side.

"Oh, hi," the person replied flatly, walking past Trish and sitting down on the couch beside her title. She dropped her clothes into a red duffel bag and zipped it up. She was reaching for her sneakers when she stopped and looked over to the Women's championship. Trish could almost see her cringe. The woman looked up. "Congratulations."

Trish met her eyes, trying to decide if she was being sincere. "Thanks," She replied. "You did really great, Amy."

Lita shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Yeah, you too."

Nodding, Trish turned and started to head towards the bathroom. Before she opened the door, she turned back around. Amy was eyeing her Women's championship longingly. She felt a small twinge in her heart at the sad sight, but she reminded herself that this was, after all, Amy Dumas, and she turned back around, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

* * *

As she emerged from her shower, Trish eyed herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were hideous, but she'd only gotten, on average, five hours asleep a night for about two weeks, so the dark circles were explainable.

As she dried and brushed her hair, Trish found herself wondering if Amy was still out in the locker room eyeing the championship belt that she had once called her own. She found herself picturing the sad look on Amy's face, the look she'd been seeing more and more on her former best friend's face. _Former best friend, Trish. Former. _Trish scolded herself as she applied mascara to her eyelashes. Though it was no longer her business, Trish still wondered how things were going in Amy's life. Sure, they saw each other every day, but they hadn't spoken about anything other than wrestling matches and angles in nearly four months, when their relationship had disintegrated. Trish shrugged the thoughts away and applied a second coat of lipgloss.

When she was satisfied with her makeup application, Trish picked up her jeans and slid them on, picking up the shirt next. She threw it on and picked up her brush, shampoo, and rig clothes, exiting the bathroom.

Amy was gone when Trish stepped into the locker room. And the Women's championship belt was still in the same place it had been a half-hour earlier. Trish headed across the room and dropped her things in her black duffel bag. Before she zipped it, she pulled a black leather jacket out. After slipping on her trademark black boots, Trish slipped into the jacket and grabbed her things, checking the clock to see that it was nearly eleven p.m., then turned off the lights and exited the locker room, turning left down the hall.


	2. Part 2

**Note: **This chapter kind of goes off on in a different direction than the summary says, but I swear, it will get back on track. Just give my ADD some time to wear off. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

**Part Two:**

Apparently, coffee wasn't what Trish needed to wake up. Loud music did the trick just fine.

Trish immediately regretted coming out for a celebration the moment she walked into the club. She'd been there five minutes and she could already feel a headache coming on. To make matters worse, she'd forgotten Tylenol back at the hotel.

"Trish!"

Trish winced and looked up, smiling faintly at John, who instantly pulled her in a hug. "Hey," She replied, though she was sure he couldn't hear her. John released her from his hold and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him towards the back of the club. When he stopped, she looked out from behind him and forced a smile at the crowd of people sitting around a small table. There were at least twice the amount of chairs there should've been at the table.

The first person to greet Trish was Stacy, who smiled from her position on Rob's lap. Rob grinned at her as he took a sip of soda, apparently being designated driver for the night, since nearly everyone else at the table had a beer or a glass of champagne.

Lilian Garcia welcomed Trish next, standing to give her a congratulations hug. Afterwards, she turned and sat down next to Molly Holly, who congratulated Trish next. One by one, everyone at the table said their congratulations, ending with Randy Orton, who pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat it next to him for Trish. She took the seat between Randy and John, and took a sip of the beer Randy offered her.

Someone screamed from behind them, and Trish winced, covering her ears and closing her eyes. From behind her hands, she could faintly hear laughs and she looked up to see John, Randy, and Rob trying to hide the entertainment from their rolled lips and covered mouths.

Randy nudged her gently. "Headache?" He asked, leaning close to her, his breath tickling her ear.

She nodded lightly, but smiled. "Yeah, but I'm alright."

The song that had been playing came to an end, and a new, slower song started to play. Trish recognized it, but the name escaped her. She shrugged and watched as Rob and Stacy stood, heading to the dance floor hand in hand.

Next, Chris Jericho stood up, tucking some blonde hair behind his ears as he reached his hand out to his girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and took the outstretched hand, following Stacy and Rob out to the floor.

Trish watched as person after person walked out to the dance floor. She poked John in the shoulder and told him that she was going to get a drink. He nodded and turned his attention to something Randy was saying to him. Slowly, Trish made her way to the bar, nodding at Diva search contestants Maria and Michelle as they passed her. She was never fond of the whole Diva search nonsense, but some of the Divas weren't too bad. Michelle was definitely her favorite, but Maria and a few of the others were at least bearable.

As the bartender approached her, Trish ordered a diet coke with lemon. She figured alcohol wasn't the smartest thing to drink with a headache like hers. She got her drink after a few minutes, and she paid the bartender and walked away, heading back to the table.

The only person still seated at the table was Randy, so Trish sat beside him and crossed her legs, sipping her coke as her eyes found John on the dance floor. Her eyes traveled past him to his dance partner.

"She asked him to dance," Randy explained, his lips close to her ear again. "And she's hot, so of course he said yes."

Trish nodded and watched Michelle move closer to John, him wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. She forced her eyes to move from the couple to Rob and Stacy who were kissing as they swayed back and forth to the music. Trish smiled and sipped her drink again, before turning back to Randy, who she found watching her closely.

"What?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Randy shook his head and smiled. "Nothing."

Trish was about to speak again, but someone called her name before she could do so. She whipped her head around, something she regretted as soon as she felt the sharp pain in her head that she felt like she'd been kicked. She grabbed her head and watched as the person approached her table.

"Hey, babe," The man greeted, wrapping his arms around Trish as he took the seat John had previously occupied. He softly kissed her cheek, then pulled away, still smiling widely.

"Hey, Jay," She replied, grabbing her best friend's hand. The infectious smile on Christian's face caused her to smile as well. His happy smile was one of the reasons she loved him so much, no matter what mood she was in, talking to Jay, just being around him always made her feel so much better.

"So," Jay began. "You're supposed to be the one celebrating here, so why're you just sitting here drinking a coke." He wrinkled is nose and squeezed Trish's hand.

Trish shrugged, looking from Jay to Randy. "I'm happy here."

Jay nodded, obviously not believing Trish. "Why don't you get out there and dance?" Though he was speaking to her, Jay was looking over at Randy. Trish looked up at him, and his eyes darted back to her.

Randy cleared his throat, and Trish turned to him, feeling confused. "Yeah?"

Randy smiled and scratched his head. "Do you wanna dance? The song's almost over, but…" He smiled as the song ended and another slow song began. "There's always more songs."

Trish knew this was a setup. Jay had obviously encouraged Randy, but at the moment, Trish didn't care. She was supposed to be celebrating, and Randy was a good friend, and very good-looking guy, so why not dance? Smiling, Trish nodded and stood. "Sure."

Randy smiled again, standing and motioning for Trish to walk ahead of him. Trish took lead, patting Jay on the shoulder as she walked away. She found a spot on the dance floor next to Stacy and Rob, winking at Stacy, then turning towards Randy. His hands instantly found her hips, his eyes meeting hers. Trish grinned and laced her arms around Randy's neck. The two started swaying back and forth to the music, Trish recognizing the song as soon as the lyrics start. The song was 'Dream' by Sisqo. Not one of her favorite artists, but to her, the song was so beautiful that she couldn't not like it. As the chorus started up, she sang along quietly, her head resting on Randy's chest.

_It took a dream to tell me that I love you lady_

_I couldn't see that you were always there for me_

_Remembering the time we shared together_

_It came to clear to me one night… I am in love_

Randy smiled as the song ended and Trish slowed her swaying back and forth and pulled away gently. She grinned up at him and took his hand, pulling him back to the table. They took their seats, and sat back, listening to all the little conversations going on around them. Trish closed her eyes and leaned back, humming along with the song blaring through the club.

A tap on her shoulder made Trish reopen her eyes. She looked to her right and smiled up at John. He smiled a bright smile and leaned close to her ear, whispering, "How's your head feeling?"

"Still hurts," She shrugged with a smile. "But I'm fine. Thanks."

John nodded and Trish turned her head, catching Jay's eye from across the table. He sent her a knowing smile, but she just shook her head and turned away, focusing on the conversation Stacy and Lilian were having. They caught her watching them from across the table and they motioned for her to come over.

Grabbing her soda, Trish stood and walked over to her two friends. Dave Batista, who had been sitting next to Lilian, rose and offered Trish his seat, going to take her previous seat next to Randy and John.

"So, what's going on?" Trish questioned, looking back and forth between her friends.

Stacy shrugged and sipped her champagne. "I ran into Amy earlier. It was so weird."

Trish's attention was peaked. "What'd you guys say?"

"Well, I just said hi and asked how she was. I didn't want to seem to be prying, but she hasn't looked very happy lately," Stacy paused to take another sip of her drink before continuing. "She said she's been good, and she asked me the same. I said fine, and then wished her luck on the match tonight. She kind've… I dunno, I guess scoffed would be the right word. Then she gave me the most forced smile I've ever seen, and she walked away."

"Weird," Lilian commented. "I've noticed that she really hasn't looked happy, but I didn't say anything to her. We haven't talked in so long."

"She was in the locker room earlier when I went in to take a shower," Trish spoke up, thinking back to earlier in the night. The sad look on Amy's face stood out clear in her mind. She shrugged it away as she made eye contact with Stacy and Lilian.

"Did you guys talk?"

Trish shrugged at Lilian. "It was so weird. She congratulated me on my win, I told her she did a really great job, and that was it. She didn't really sound like she wanted to talk, but it wasn't like she was being rude."

"Why are we worrying about Amy?" The three blonde women looked up to see that the question had come from Chris Jericho. "Don't forget what she's done to all of us. She dug her own grave, and if she regrets that now, then that's too bad."

"Chris…" Stephanie began, placing a hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Whatever," Chris commented, taking a swig of his beer. "I just don't think we should be feeling bad for her after all the shitty things she's done to us and others."

"Chris has a point," Jay spoke up, eyeing Trish, then Stacy, and then Lilian. "But we're dropping it. There's no point in wasting our breath going on and on about someone none of us have spoken with in months."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement, and went back to their conversations.

'I have to go to the bathroom," Stephanie remarked, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "Ladies, come with?"

Trish, Stacy, Lilian, and Molly stood, following their friend away from the table. As they passed a crowd of college men who hooted and hollered at them, Trish caught up with Stephanie, taking hold of her wrist to get her attention. "Chris is still pretty bitter about everything with Amy, huh?"

Stephanie nodded and rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's gonna let it go any time soon."

"Yeah, well…" Trish was stopped by someone nudging her in the arm. She cut herself off and looked up.

"Speak of the devil," Molly commented, eyeing the redhead walking towards them unaware. Her eyes were trained on the ground.

"Come on, guys," Stephanie said, grabbing Trish and Stacy by the hands. Molly and Lilian followed closely behind, heading into the bathroom before Amy could see them.

Once inside, Stephanie, Molly, and Lilian headed for the stalls, while Stacy and Trish stood in front of the mirror. "I can't believe Amy never even saw us," Stacy commented, fixing a few stray hairs on her head.

Trish shrugged, but nodded. "She seemed distracted. I think…" Before she could continue, the bathroom door opened, and Amy walked in. She first looked to the stalls, but when she realized there were no open ones, she looked towards the mirror, freezing when she saw Trish and Stacy eyeing her through the mirror's reflection.

"Uh, hi, Amy."

"Hi, Stacy," Amy replied, her eyes darting from the floor to the ceiling, to her shoes. "Hey, Trish."

Trish smiled politely, not sure what to say. She hadn't spoken to this woman for more than ten seconds in months, and now all of a sudden, she appeared everywhere she was? What kind of coincidence could it be?

Just then, a toilet flushed, and Molly emerged from the bathroom. She smiled until she saw Amy, then she walked over to the sink, washing her hands and exiting the room.

Lilian was next, followed by Stephanie seconds later. Both women gave Amy as polite a smile as they could muster then followed Molly's actions.

Trish started to exit the bathroom as well, but Stacy grabbed her hand. "Wait, I have to use the bathroom. Can you wait for me?"

Trish nodded. "I'll wait right outside." Stacy smiled and headed towards a stall. Amy met Trish's eyes and tried to smile, then turned around and went into an empty stall. Shaking her head, Trish exited the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"Is she really in there?" A male voice questioned, standing right in front of Trish.

"Chris…"

"Trish, is Amy in there?" Jericho's blue eyes looked cold, and much darker than usual. It was obvious that he never planned on forgiving his ex-friend.

"Yes, she is, Chris, but just let it go."

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Uhm, no."

The bathroom door opened behind Trish, and she turned around, meeting Amy's eyes. Her gaze fell to the floor, and she started to walk away.

"Wait, Amy," Chris called out. Amy stopped walking, but kept her back to Chris and Trish. Chris looked over at Trish, but ignored the warning look she was giving him. "So, how's Adam doing?"

Amy whipped around; meeting Trish's eyes first, then Chris's. The hurt spread across her face was evident, but Chris didn't seem to notice. Trish did, and she felt the same pang in her heart that she'd felt earlier in the evening. Why she was getting these feelings, she was unsure. She had no reason to feel bad for Amy. Yet she did.

The bathroom door opened again, and Stacy emerged. Trish grabbed her arm and pulled her away, back towards the table.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore. Everything You Want

**Part Three:**

John noticed the scowl on Trish's face even before she approached the table. He stood and met her halfway, lightly grabbing her arm. "Everything okay?" He questioned, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Trish half shrugged. "I just need to get out of here," She explained, pushing past him. She headed over to the table, pulling her jacket off the back of her chair. Waving a quick goodbye to all of her friends, Trish slipped into her jacket and started to walk away.

John watched curiously as Stacy passed by him and took her seat next to Rob, whispering something in his ear. Rob nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked up to meet John's eyes and shrugged, pointing towards the direction Trish had walked. John nodded and turned around, following Trish out of the club.

"Trish, wait!"

Trish stopped at the familiar voice, turning around. She forced a smile for John and waited for him to catch up. Once he had, she resumed walking towards her car.

"So," John began. "What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing."

Trish sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I don't even know, John. Amy's been acting so upset lately, and even though I shouldn't, part of me feels bad for whatever's going on in her life. We used to be such friends, and you don't just let that go. But Chris, he's still so mad at her, and I know it's going to be a long, long time until he forgives her… if he ever does. But he's still just so hostile towards her, and I'm not sure if that's how I'm supposed to act, because I really don't think I can do that. I'm just so confused. I mean, I should be mad at her, right? Everyone else is."

"It doesn't matter how everyone else feels. It matters how you feel, Trish."

"But, how do you feel?"

Adjusting his hat, John eyed his friend. "Amy and I were never close, so I never really had any feelings toward her. Adam's a different story. We were pretty good friends. No, I don't hate him, but we don't talk now unless it's necessary. Things are weird, yeah, but we don't have any beef."

"Everything's just so sticky right now. Part of me wants to be friends with Amy again, but the other part keeps reminding me of what she did, and then I feel like it's just impossible for us to be friends again. She screwed things up, and she knew what the consequences were when did so. I don't think I'd feel so confused if I didn't have to see her so often," Trish paused and looked up at John, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "I think I just need to take my mind off of things."

Raising an eyebrow, John smiled. "And how, Miss Stratus, do you suggest you do that?"

"Do something fun," Trish suggested.

"Any ideas?"

Trish thought for a moment. "OH! Let's go bowling!"

John laughed for a moment, then stopped himself when he realized that Trish was serious. "You really wanna go bowling to celebrate your title win?"

"It's not to celebrate the title win, silly. It's just two friends hanging out, trying to escape all of this crappy drama going on."

"Sure, if you really wanna go bowling; I'm in."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Final score: Trish Stratus – 180, John Cena – 145," With a laugh, Trish turned to John. "How's it feel to lose to a girl, Cena?"

With a scowl, John kicked off his bowling shoes, reaching for his white Adidas. "Feels great, Stratus. How's it feel to be a cheater?"

"I did NOT cheat!" Trish protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on! You walked halfway up the lane before you actually started to roll the ball! You nearly fell down the lane a dozen times."

"You're full of crap. Full. Of. Crap. You're just being a sore loser because you lost to a girl."

"Cheater."

"Sore loser."

"Okay, no more fighting. You won." With a smirk, John offered his hand to Trish. "Truce."

Trish contemplated the offer for a moment, finally shaking John's hand with a small pout. "Fine. But you're still a sore loser."

Laughing, John walked towards the counter to drop off his shoes. "And you're still a cheater."

* * *

"What room are you in?"

"Uhm, 106," Trish replied, stepping out of the elevator. John nodded, looking at the numbers on each hotel door they passed.

"97, 99, 101, 103, 105…"

"106, right here," Trish announced, pulling the hotel key out of her purse. She swiped the key, turning the doorknob.

"So, you had fun tonight, right?"

Nodding, Trish leaned forward, hugging John. "Lots of fun. Thanks, Johnny."

"Good. Now, about you calling me Johnny…"

Raising an eyebrow, Trish slipped her hotel key back in her purse. "What about it?"

"It's gonna get me in trouble. You know the guys. If they hear you calling me it, they'll all start calling me by it, and then I'll have to kick some asses."

"What a tough guy."

John nodded. "Damn straight. You heard Rob tonight. He thought it was hilarious."

Faking a hurt expression, Trish sighed. "Oh, fine. I guess I'll just have to think up an even better nickname than Johnny for you."

"Oh, goodie."

"Yep," Trish smiled, taking a step backwards into her room. "Alright, so thanks for tonight. And I'll see you tomorrow."

John nodded, grinning at Trish. "You're welcome."

Smiling again, Trish turned to head into her room.

"Oh, Trish…"

"Huh?"

Leaning forward, John pressed a soft kiss to Trish's cheek. Moving his lips closer to her, he whispered, "Congratulations again on your match tonight. You did amazing." With that, he turned and headed back towards the elevator.

A grin plastered to her face, Trish turned around, closing her hotel door behind her.

Once inside, she removed her jacket, dropping it and her purse on the chair in her room. Next, she slipped off her shoes, kicking them under the stand next to the chair. Yawning, she headed into the bathroom to change into her pajamas; a pair of gray sweatpants with pink strings, and a baggy black Nike T-shirt. She had just started brushing her hair when she heard the familiar ringtone of her cell phone.

Jogging out into the room, Trish grabbed her purse and unzipped it, pulling her phone out and pressing 'Talk'. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie."

Trish smiled at Jay's voice. "Hey."

"What're you doing?"

Trish shrugged, though Jay couldn't see her. "Just getting ready for bed," she replied, flipping the switch on the bathroom light. Grabbing the remote off the stand next to her TV, she flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. "What about you?"

"I just got in. And I heard about what happened with Chris and Amy, so I put two and two together and figured out that that was most likely why you left earlier."

Pressing the 'ON' button on the TV remote, Trish started flipping through channels. "And of course, you're right."

"Was Chris really harsh?"

"Incredibly, Jay. Amy looked like she was about to cry."

"Trish, I love your kindness, but does Amy really deserve you feeling sorry for her? After what she did?"

"I know, Jay. It's not like I want to feel sorry for her. But part of me will always carry around the memories of our friendship, and that part of me is feeling bad for her right now. And no matter how I feel about her, Chris was a jerk tonight. I just needed to get out of there."

"Where'd you go?"

"John and I went bowling."

"Bowling?" Jay questioned incredulously, laughing from the other end of the line. "Who won?'

"I kicked his ass," Trish announced proudly. "He's such a sore loser."

Jay laughed again, this time harder than before. "So you guys had fun?"

"Lots. I'd forgotten how much I loved bowling."

"Mm-hmm."

"What was that?" Trish questioned curiously.

"What was what?"

"You didn't sound very believing right there."

"Why wouldn't I believe that you had fun?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Jason."

Jay growled over the phone. "Patricia…"

"Fine, fine. No more full names. But what's up with the 'Mm-hmm' crap?"

"Do you think the only reason you had fun was because it was bowling and you hadn't bowled in forever?"

"What are you trying to say, Jay?"

"Well," Jay began. "I just think your company had something to do with how much fun you had."

"Maybe I'm really tired or something," Trish answered, rubbing at her eyes. "But I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Sighing, Jay shook his head, switching the phone to his other hand. "Trish, my dear, I'm trying to say that I think you're developing feelings for our good friend John Cena."

* * *

**In response to a review I got for chapter 2, no this isn't a slash story w/ Trish and Lita. I went a little off-topic in chapter 2, but it was just because I wanted to explain what had happened between Trish, Lita, and their friends. The story is focused around John and Trish's relationship, and in later chapters, everything will make more sense. Sorry for any confusion. **


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

**Part Four:**

"Maybe I was wrong, Jay. Maybe it's you that's really tired."

"Actually, I'm wide awake," Jay replied. "Honestly, Trish, I think you have feelings for John. You just don't want to admit it."

"You're nuts," Trish protested, yawning. "If I had feelings for John, why wouldn't I want to admit them?"

"Because you're afraid he won't reciprocate," Jay answered simply.

"Uh… no. I have no feelings for John other than friendship. We're good friends. That's all."

"You can say it a million times, but I still won't believe you, Trish. I've known you for over five years, and I can see that look you get in your eyes when you have feelings for someone."

"Oh, really?" Trish countered, sitting up in her bed. "And what does this 'look' look like?"

Laughing, Jay sighed. "You know, your eyes light up, and you focus all your attention on that one special person. Plus, you smile and laugh more, and you're much more conscious of how you look."

"Why do you pay such close attention to me, Jason? Got a crush on me?"

"Yeah, Trish, that's it," Jay rolled his eyes. "First of all, call me Jason again, and you're going to get it. Second, after knowing someone for five years, you kind've pick up on the little things they do when they feel a certain way."

"Examples?"

"Okay… when you're mad, you cross your arms over your chest, pout, and refuse to meet anyone's eyes. When you're sad or upset, you won't talk to anyone, you won't go partying, and you don't pick up your cell when someone calls. When you're happy, you constantly smile, you wear brighter colors, and you laugh."

"And when I'm in love my eyes light up?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, let me ask you a serious question, Jay."

"Alright."

"Are you gay?"

"What!" Jay yelled into the phone. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"What other explanation is there for you paying so much attention to all those little details about me?"

"Wow, you're using any excuse to change the subject, Trishie. For the record, no, I'm definitely not gay. Second, we're no longer best friends. As a matter of fact, we're enemies. But that still doesn't change the fact that you have feelings for John."

"Jay," Trish replied, her tone warning. "I don't have feelings for John. We're friends. Good friends. Very good friends. But that's all. I care about him a lot, and I really like hanging out with him. But I do not see him in that way."

"Okay, okay. Maybe you don't like him. But he definitely likes you."

"Jay!" Slapping her head, Trish groaned and let herself fall back down onto her bed. "Let it go. Honestly."

"No, just listen to me. He looks at you the same way you apparently don't look at him. He flirts with you, he's always smiling when he's around you, and he just seems to always want to be with you."

"We're friends, Jay."

"Fine, fine, but I'm sticking to my story. He likes you, and whether you'll admit it or not, you like him."

"Whatever you say," Trish gave in, rolling onto her stomach. "I'm incredibly tired right now, and I don't have energy to debate with you, so I'm going to bed."

"Night, Trishie."

"Night, Jay," Trish replied. "Oh, and…"

"Yeah?"

"I still think you're gay."

"And I still think you're in love with John Cena."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Trish."

* * *

"Trish, hey!" 

Trish approached John with a wide smile.

"What's up?" John asked, wrapping an arm around Trish's shoulders as they started walking towards the arena.

"I'm so tired," Trish whined, dragging her duffel bag on the ground behind her.

Grinning, John shook his head. "Give me that," he said, taking the bag into his free left hand, the other holding his own bag. "How come you're so tired? Bowling wear you out?"

"No," Trish shook her head with a smile. "Jay kept me on the phone forever."

"What'd he want?" John inquired, cocking his head sideways to meet Trish's eyes. His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight.

_He wanted to share with me that he thought we were madly in love with each other, _Trish commented to herself. "Oh, nothing really," she spoke aloud. "Just Jay being Jay. Pain in the ass, but still one of my best friends."

Laughing, John nodded. As they approached the arena door, he took a step ahead of her and opened the door, allowing Trish to step in before him. He followed behind, still carrying both of their bags.

Yawning, Trish looked around the arena. Wrapping his arm back around her shoulders, John pulled her along with him as he rounded a corner and headed down a long hallway.

"So," Trish began. "You have a match tonight?"

John nodded. "Yup. Against Orlando Jordan. What about you?"

"I think Amy and I are starting something up tonight," Trish explained, an unsure look on her face. "Vince thinks it'll get a good reaction, which I'm sure it will, but I dunno..."

"Well, if it happens, I'm sure you'll make it great."

They rounded another corner, stopping at the first door on the left; the Women's locker room. Taking her bag from John's hand, Trish smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," John replied, grinning.

"I'll meet up with you after I talk to Stacy, okay?"

"Sure, I'll probably be with Rob and everyone anyway."

Nodding, Trish reached out and touched John's arm for a moment, smiling, then turned and headed into the locker room. The first person she saw was Stacy. "Stace, hey!" she exclaimed, dropping her bag onto the nearest bench.

Stacy looked up, grinning. "Hey! I tried to call you last night, but all I got was your voicemail. Where'd you disappear to after the whole Amy fiasco?"

"Oh," Trish began, taking the seat on the couch beside her friend. "I just couldn't sit around the club any longer, ya know?" She waited for Stacy to nod before she continued. "Well, I was just gonna go back to the hotel and go to bed, but John caught up with me and we figured since neither of us were really tired, we'd hang out a little."

"So?" Stacy inquired.

"So, we went bowling."

A laugh escaped Stacy's lips. Trish glared at her and she stopped herself. "Sorry. It just sounds so funny to hear that two grown wrestlers left a club to go bowling."

"Well, we did."

"So, who won?"

"Me," Trish announced proudly. "I beat him 180 to 145."

"Good. Oh, what times is it?"

"Uhm, twelve-thirty. Why?"

"Rob wants me to meet him now."

Nodding, Trish stood. "Well, I'll come with you. John said he'd probably be with Rob anyway, and Jay and them will probably be there too."

Standing also, Stacy picked up her purse and followed Trish out of the locker room.

* * *

"Hey, baby." 

Grinning, Stacy stepped into Rob's awaiting embrace, giving him a small kiss as she did so.

Walking up next to John, Trish elbowed him in the side, causing him to jump slightly.

"Scared you," she teased, grinning.

"Did not. I'm just… ticklish."

"Sure."

"Ahem."

This time, it was Trish's turn to jump. Spinning around on her heel, she scowled at Jay. "Hey, jackass."

Smiling, Jay pulled Trish in for a bear hug. "Aw, did I scare you, Trish?"

"No," Trish replied.

"Ha, don't lie," John said, poking Trish in the arm. "He scared you."

"Yeah, well, I scared you!"

"Whatever."

Jay laughed to himself, looking from John to Trish, and back to John again. Yeah, they definitely liked each other. And though they wouldn't admit it to him, or to each other, he could see right through them.

Looking over to Jay, Trish caught him staring off into space, a smile spread across his features. Narrowing her eyes, she wondered what was making him so happy. As he looked up and met her gaze, his smile widened. Trish gave him a curious look, to which Jay just looked over at John, and then back to her. Shaking her head, Trish mouthed the word 'no'. Shrugging, Jay just nodded at her, then turning and walking away.

"Trish, come here."

Trish looked up, walking over to where Stacy was standing with Rob, Jay, and Chris. "Hey," she greeted looking from her blonde friend to Rob, to Jay, and finally, to Chris.

Chris offered her a small smile, tentatively, knowing she was probably still upset with him from the previous night.

"Trish, do you have a match tonight?" Stacy questioned, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, against Amy."

Snorting, Chris shook his head disapprovingly.

"Who's winning?" Rob questioned.

"Amy, but it's non-title."

"How long do you get?" Chris spoke, his eyes darker than usual.

"A little under five minutes," Trish replied, locking eyes with Chris.

Chris started to speak, but he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he smiled at Stephanie, kissing her lightly. She smiled at her friends, then leaned against Chris, whispering something in his ear. Nodding, Chris turned to his friends and excused himself, lacing his fingers through Stephanie's and walking away.

"We gotta go too," Rob said, wrapping his arm around Stacy's waist.

"Yeah, I have to go talk to Vince."

Rob grinned. "And I'm going as bodyguard." Waving, the couple turned and walked away, leaving Trish and Jay.

"You have a match tonight, Jay?" Trish inquired, hopping up onto a nearby crate.

Turning to stand in front of her, Jay nodded. "Yep, me and Tomko versus Shelton and Chris. And speaking of that, I have to go find Tyson and ask him something about tonight. I'll see you later?"

Nodding, Trish waved and watched as Jay walked away. Hopping off the crate, she turned and started to head down the hall, stopping halfway when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she smiled curiously as Randy Orton made his way toward her.

"Hey, Trish," he greeted, falling into step with her.

"Hey, Randy, what's up?"

Shrugging, Randy fixed his shirt cuffs as he started to speak again. "Nothing really. Have you seen John?"

"I saw him a minute ago. I think he might be in the locker room, or with Jay."

"Great, thanks. Where are you headed?"

"Just wandering. I think I might go get something to eat."

"Well, if you're not busy, someone wants you to see you."

Eyeing Randy, Trish questioned, "Who?"

"Adam Copeland."


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

**Part Five:**

"Adam?" Trish questioned, baffled. Why on earth would Adam Copeland want to talk to her? She couldn't even remember the last conversation they'd had that could even remotely be considered civil. "Why would Adam want to talk to me?"

Randy just shrugged. "I'm not sure, honestly. We were just discussing some match-related stuff a little while ago, and I told him I was coming to look for John, and he said if I saw you, to tell you that he wanted to talk," Shrugging again, Randy checked his watch. "Alright, I have to go, but if you get a chance, just stop in and talk to Adam, okay? He sounded pretty serious when he said he needed to talk."

"Okay," Trish said, nodding, though still confused. "Thanks, Randy."

"No problem, Trish. See ya later."

_Well, I guess I'll find out what Adam wants soon enough, _Trish thought to herself as she turned and headed in the opposite direction down the hallway.

* * *

Raising her hand to just below the 'Men's Locker Room' sign, Trish knocked her fist against the door three times, shifting from foot to foot as she contemplated what Adam Copeland could possibly want with her. 

Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened and a tall, blonde man stood before her. "Hey, Trish," he greeted gruffly, taking a step back to make room for her enter. "Come on in."

Trish took a step forward, then another, entering the locker room. No one else appeared to be in the room, something that both relieved and frightened her. Adam had never been violent to her or any other woman, but something about his attitude as of late still scared her. And above all else, she still couldn't fathom why he wanted to talk to her, of all people. They never spoke, they weren't involved in any storylines together, and they didn't share any mutual friends anymore.

"So," Adam began, closing the door behind him. "You can sit if you want."

Deciding not to argue, Trish nodded politely, lowering herself to the bench behind her. Crossing her legs, she clasped her hands together and dropped them in her lap. She met Adam's eyes for a moment, then focused her gaze on the dark blue rug covering the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Adam taking a seat on the couch across from her. Clearing his throat, he began to speak slowly.

"Alright, so I just kind've wanted to talk to you about some things. Just let me get this all out, and you can say whatever you want, or yell at me, or just leave. I just want to say all of this first," Pausing in case Trish had any objections, Adam watched his fellow Canadian closely. When she didn't speak, he continued. "Okay, so I heard about what happened at the club last night with Jericho. You weren't a part of it, I know, but it really hurt Amy, and you're really the only person I can talk to about this. Chris wouldn't listen to me if I tied him down, Stephanie and I were never close, and Jay has been so weird to me lately."

Gee, I wonder why, Trish retorted inwardly. On the outside, she glanced up at Adam for a moment, then focused on her shoes, suddenly acting fascinated at the piece of stitching that was coming loose. 

"So, uhm," Adam continued, clearing his throat. "I just figured you were the person to talk to. You're still friends with Chris and Jay and everyone, but you're not being a huge jackass about everything that's happened. I know how close you and Amy were, and I know that things are really weird with you guys right now, but she still really cares about you, Trish. She valued your friendship over almost everything else. She regrets what happened. I do too. I know it would be impossible to try and change what we did, but we both hope that, with time, you guys can, I dunno, maybe try and forgive us. When Amy saw you and Stacy last night at the club, she wanted so badly to say something to you. She said Stacy's been saying hi to her here and there, but she never found the courage to try and start up a conversation…"

_So why aren't you talking to Stacy about all of this? _Trish interjected in her mind again, sighing quietly. She couldn't believe Adam was asking for forgiveness for both him and Amy. The Amy Trish knew would have the guts to walk right up to her and try and work things out. Of course, this wasn't just some petty argument between friends. This was a life-altering choice, something that affected numerous people. It wasn't as forgivable as Adam tried to make it seem.

"I would've talked to Stacy," Adam continued, shaking Trish from her thoughts. "But, you know, she's always with Rob, and I'm not sure how pleasant talking to him would be. He's still pretty pissed."

_And he has every right. _

"Of course, he has a right to be pissed off, so I came to you. I just wanted you to know, Trish, that Amy and I are both sorry for what happened – well, for how it happened. For how we handled things. We definitely could have gone about everything in a better way. We just didn't want to hurt anyone…"

Trish almost snorted. _Which, of course, worked out so well for you guys._

"… And of course, we ended up hurting everyone even worse than we would have if we'd just come out and told the truth. But we're honestly incredibly sorry. You guys, especially Matt, deserved so much better than we gave you as friends. We really just both want you to know how horrible we feel about everything. If we could go back in time and fix how things came out, and how we dealt with everything, we would. And if you – and everyone else – don't forgive us, we understand. But honestly, this is tearing Amy apart, and it's not a walk in the park for me either, so I figured there was no harm in at least trying to clear the air," Taking a deep breath, Adam ran a hand through his long hair. "So, uhm, I guess that's it."

Nodding, Trish finally looked up, meeting Adam's eyes. "I can't speak for everyone else," she explained, sighing. "But, I know I can't just _forgive _you, Adam. It's not even like you hurt me personally, but by association, I was pissed off, yeah. You hurt Matt more than anyone can ever know. He was crushed. If you and Amy had feelings for each other, Amy should have ended her relationship with Matt. Yes, he would've been hurt, but at least you would have been up front with him about everything, instead of sneaking around behind his back until you were caught, by Chris, one of Matt's best friends, nonetheless. What you did was despicable, disgusting, and just horrible. You guys broke Matt's heart, and I can almost guarantee that he will never forgive you. The same goes for Chris. He doesn't forgive easily at little things, but when it's something like this, you're pretty much on his bad side for life. Stacy, Rob, even Jay, I can see maybe maybe forgiving you, but Chris and Matt, no."

"What about you?" Adam interjected, biting at his lower lip.

"I really don't know. Amy used to be one of my best friends. I never ever thought she was capable of hurting someone the way she hurt Matt. I was there when he came to John's hotel room to tell him what had happened. He was a mess, Adam. Matt's always so put together and happy, and the moment John opened his door for Matt, my heart nearly broke for him. I've seen people upset before, but never like that. I don't know how I can be associated with two people who hurt someone they 'cared' about as much as you guys supposedly cared about Matt. I don't care if you loved each other or if you just wanted to have sex. It was wrong."

"We know that…"

"Then why'd you do it?" Trish countered, her voice rising. "There's no excuse for what you did. I don't care how much you try to talk your way out of it. I just… I don't know how that can be forgiven."

Sighing, Adam rose. He paced for a moment, then looked down; meeting Trish's brown eyes with his green ones. "Alright, if that's how you feel."

"It is," Rising also; Trish met Adam's eyes for a second, then started towards the door. Before she stepped out of the room, she turned back to the tall blonde man. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Amy know you're talking to me about this?"

Shaking his head, Adam pushed a few strands of hair from his face. "No. She's pretty much chalked it all up to a lost cause. But she's just so upset. I had to do something to help."

Realization dawned on Trish's face. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Adam replied his eyes honest. "I really do."

* * *

After exiting the locker room, Trish headed to the Women's locker room, her mind filled with more thoughts than she could handle. She just needed a quiet place to think. Unfortunately, the locker room was not the place for that. 

Lilian, Stacy, and Michelle inhabited the locker room, their clothes lying all over the floor, their makeup on the vanity, their duffel bags sitting on the bench below their lockers.

"Hey, Trish." Michelle greeted, watching Trish from the mirror she was in front of. Trish smiled at the young woman, plopping down on the couch beside Lilian. As she looked over to her fellow blonde friend, the smile Trish was still wearing on her face faded away, a look of concern taking of her features.

"Lil?" Trish questioned, gently elbowing Lilian. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Lilian replied distractedly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"If I can ask, about what?"

"Lilian's lonely," Stacy explained, running a brush through her long hair.

"I am not," Lilian replied. "I'm fine, Trish, really I am."

"Sweetie, I've known you for five years. I think I know when you're upset," Trish suddenly had a flashback of Jay saying the same thing to her only twelve hours earlier. Shuddering, she rephrased herself. "I just mean," she started again, sighing loudly. "I just mean that you always look so happy, and when you don't act that way, we start to worry. Now, what's up?"

"Fine, but it's really just something stupid."

"Tell anyway," Stacy prodded, dropping her brush and heading over to the couch, plopping herself down on the couch on Lilian's other side.

"Well, it's just that everyone seems to be in love right now. Chris and Stephanie, Stacy and Rob, Jackie and Charlie… they're all in love, and they all seem so happy. I just want that."

"You'll get it, Lil, don't worry."

Patting Stacy's leg, Lilian nodded. "Eventually, I'm sure I will, but eventually could take forever. I just want someone now, as selfish as that sounds. I don't want to be alone. Everyone has someone."

"Not everyone," Trish replied quietly.

Squeezing Trish's hand, Lilian shook her head vehemently. "Trish, you may not be in a relationship right now, but you definitely have someone."

Scrunching her nose, Trish shook her head. "Who do I have?"

Lilian and Stacy both gave her a 'duh' look. Even Michelle, who had stayed out of the conversation up until that point, gave her a look that said she knew who they were talking about.

"Trish, we all know," Lilian explained.

"Know what?" Trish questioned, exasperated.

"We know that you like John Cena."

"Guys, you're crazy. I already had this conversation with Jay. I don't like John, and he doesn't like me. We're friends, best friends even, but we don't have feelings like that for each other. I don't know why none of you believe me." Rolling her eyes, Trish stood. "Now, I have to go figure out some stuff for match tonight. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Trish…"

"Huh?" Trish asked, looking to Stacy, her hand turning the doorknob.

"Well, since Lilian's feeling so crappy, me, Steph, Torrie, Molly, and Victoria wanted to hang out. You know, have a girls' night kind of thing?"

"Sure, where and when?"

"My hotel room, after the show."

"I'll be there. And I'll bring snacks," Winking at her friends and giving Michelle a smile, Trish turned and headed out the door.

Satisfied with her makeup application, Michelle stood and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Stacy. "You should come to the party tonight," she commented.

Unsure, Michelle looked to Lilian, who nodded, offering a smile. "Yeah," she agreed. "It'll be fun."

"Okay, I'll be there."

After she left, Lilian stood, heading over to her bag. "You know Trish is lying about how she feels, right?" She called over her shoulder, eyeing her friend.

Stacy nodded, shrugging. "She's definitely trying to hide it. But it's obvious. Trish is so crazy about John Cena. And if I'm not losing my mind, I think he feels the same way."


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore. Everything You Want

**Part Six:**

STACY'S HOTEL ROOM

"Ooh, chips!"

Chuckling, Trish tossed the potato chips and dip she'd brought with her at Stacy. Stacy grabbed both items, tearing open the chip bag, then pulling the top off the dip. She and Lilian both dug in instantly, munching down in mere seconds.

"Here, Trish."

Smiling at Michelle, Trish took the soda she'd been offered and thanked the younger woman, taking a seat on the couch beside Molly and Stephanie. Stacy and Lilian had already gotten comfortable on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets galore. Michelle and Victoria had claimed the reclining chairs in the room, and Molly, Trish, and Stephanie took the couch.

Kicking off her shoes, Trish opened her Pepsi, taking a sip before closing it again. Next, she reached out and yanked the chips from Lilian's grasp, stealing a handful before offering them to Molly and Michelle. Both took handfuls, then returned the food back to the two blondes lying on the floor.

"Thank you," Stacy giggled, scarfing down another couple of chips. "So, guys, I think we should play a game…"

Stacy was cut off by a knock. Jumping up, she raced over to the door and unlocked it, yanking it open to reveal a grinning Torrie Wilson. "Hey guys," she greeted as Stacy pulled her into an embrace.

"You're late," Stephanie reprimanded, a joking scowl on her face.

"Sorry, but I brought ice cream."

"Oh, you're forgiven!" Stacy exclaimed, grabbing the ice cream from Torrie's hands. "I'll get spoons."

Taking off and dropping her coat on a nearby chair, Torrie headed over to her friends and took a spot on the floor beside Lilian. She stole one of Stacy's pillows, propping it underneath her head as she lay back, facing the couch.

Stacy returned with the ice cream, two pints of chocolate, one of vanilla, and one of chocolate chip cookie dough, and eight spoons, handing one to each of her friends, then seating herself back on the floor.

"So Stace, you were saying something about a game…"

Stacy nodded and pointed at Victoria, incoherently mumbling something in response. Swallowing the ice cream she'd been eating, she spoke, her words this time understandable. "Yeah. It's not really a game… just a bunch of questions. Everyone gets the same question, and we can kind of compare answers."

"Works for me," Stephanie said, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

Torrie and Lilian nodded, simultaneously replying with, "Me too," both of them cracking up afterwards.

"Okay, Stace," Trish began. "Who asks the first question?"

"Since you mentioned it, you do."

Groaning, Trish took a bite of cookie dough as she thought. "Fine, okay… what's the one thing you would never want a guy to know about you? Stacy, you can answer first."

Sticking out her tongue, Stacy shrugged. "Rob knows almost everything about me."

"There has to be something, Stace," Torrie pointed out.

"Alright, I guess the fact that I slept with a stuffed animal until I was almost eighteen."

"AW!" Stephanie exclaimed. "What was it?"

"A zebra named Mr. Stripes." Every diva in the room cracked up at the answer, with Molly nearly spitting out her soda.

"So, for me," Stephanie began. "I probably wouldn't want Chris to know that I still like to listen to NSYNC… he's such a rocker, and to him, that's just boy band crap. He'd laugh at me for hours. Seriously. So, what about you, Molly?"

Blushing, Molly shrugged. "Uh… I guess that I watched Barney and Sesame Street until I was twelve." Another round of laughs ensued from this comment.

Michelle, Victoria, and Torrie went next, all of them explaining that they still had their collection of Barbies – Torrie's amounting to almost three hundred – that they still kept in their closet, bedroom, or basement.

"Lilian?" Trish questioned.

"Probably that I still like to sleep with a nightlight," Pausing, she turned to Trish. "And you, Trish?"

"Uhm… I guess that I talk in my sleep when I'm extremely tired or nervous about something."

"Okay, most of those answers were boring," Stacy said, pouting. "We need something more interesting. How about… oh, who do you have a secret crush on?"

"If we tell you, it won't be a secret," Trish pointed out.

"Too bad. I'll go first. My secret crush is Rob."

"Gee, Stace, never would've guessed," Torrie said sarcastically.

"And I wonder who your crush is, Tor."

"Billy," Torrie replied, her eyes fluttering as she patted at her heart and smiled.

"Chris for me," Stephanie answered, earning a duh from Stacy and Torrie.

"What about you, Vic?" Stacy questioned.

"I don't really know," Victoria replied. "There's a couple guys I think are cute, and then there's some that are really nice, but I'm not sure if I'm really crushing on anyone. I guess… if I had to choose, I'd pick Shelton."

That earned a collective 'aw' from the group of girls, all of them giggling as Victoria started to blush.

Next, all eyes focused on Michelle. "Guys, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Michelle," Torrie egged on.

"Yeah," Stephanie agreed. "It's no big deal. Just a question."

"Okay," Michelle began, looking over at Trish before continuing. "I guess if I had to choose someone, it'd be John Cena." Trish looked up, not expecting the answer Michelle gave. "He's just… he's really nice, and super-hot, and I dunno, there's just something about him."

Looking at Trish, Stacy spoke to Molly next. "Molls, what about you?"

Blushing a deep red, Molly shrugged and took a big bite of ice cream.

"Fine, we'll come back to Molly. Lilian?"

"Guys…"

"Lil, we know there's somebody," Stacy pointed out, poking her friend in the shoulder. "Come onnnn, maybe we can make a love connection."

"It's nobody."

"Liar. Fine, I'll guess. Jay?" Lilian shook her head. "Chris?" Lilian shook her head more vehemently as Stephanie threw a pillow in Stacy's direction. "Okay, okay… uhm, Randy?" For a third time, Lilian shook her head.

"John?" Molly suggested.

"Nope."

"Kurt?"

"Uh uh."

"Well…"

Raising her head, Trish smiled, suddenly realizing whom her friend was crushing on. "Dave Batista." She spoke, her voice calm and even. The deep shade of red Lilian's face turned was a dead giveaway that Trish was right.

"Aw, Lil!" Stacy exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. "That's so cute!"

"Guys, it's nothing," Lilian replied, a grin plastered on her face. "It's just a stupid crush. He has no idea."

"He will soon enough," Stephanie exclaimed, winking.

"Steph, no, please!"

Sighing, Stephanie rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, but he will find out eventually. You guys would be adorable together."

"So, Trish," Stacy began, munching on another chip. "How did you know that it was Dave?"

"Just the way Lilian looks at him. She blushes and gets all jittery, and she doesn't act that way around anyone but Dave."

"Okay, okay," Lilian cut in, the color slowly beginning to return to her face. "Enough about me. Trish, Molly?"

Sighing, Molly rolled her eyes. "How about we play a new game?" She suggested, her eyes hopeful.

"Nope," Stacy shook her head. "Who's your crush, Molls?"

"I wouldn't call him a crush, but…" Pausing, Molly looked at Trish, then Stacy. "There is someone. He's really sweet, cute, and he kinda gives me the chills, ya know when you like someone and everytime you seen them, you feel all cold and jumpy, and you get those weird butterflies in your stomach? I kind of feel like that when I see this person…"

Nodding, Stephanie reached past Trish and patted Molly's knee. "I know the feeling, Molly. I get it everytime I see Chris." Stacy and Torrie nodded, both grinning at each other.

"So, who is he?" Trish questioned curiously.

"You guys have to promise you won't say anything," After everyone had swore not to tell, Molly continued. "Alright, well… it's Jay."

Gasping, Trish lunged at Molly, wrapping her arms around the brunette woman. "Molly, that's great! Jay's such a good guy, and he deserves someone who really cares about him, and you guys would be awesome together. I'm so excited for you!"

"Calm down, blondie," Molly replied, unwrapping Trish's arms from around her as she laughed. "We can't exactly be the world's best couple when he doesn't even know how I feel. Besides, he probably wouldn't even feel the same way."

"I seriously doubt that," Trish replied, meeting Stacy's eyes, grinning, then looking over to Molly. "I've thought Jay liked you for a while, Molls. Haven't I, Stacy?" Stacy nodded, smiling at Molly.

"Whatever," Molly answered, shaking her head. "So Miss Trish, now it's your turn. Who are you crushing on?"

"No one," Trish said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Placing her hand in front of her mouth, Stacy coughed, "Bullshit," then smiled over at Trish.

"Bitch, it's not bullshit," Trish shot back, throwing a pillow in Stacy's direction. "There are cute guys, hot guys, nice guys, but no guys I have crushes on."

"Such. A. _Liar_," Stephanie replied, emphasizing the word 'liar'. "We all know who you like, Trish. I know, Stacy knows, Torrie knows, Molly knows, Michelle knows, and Victoria knows. You like…"

"Actually," Michelle cut in. "I'm not sure I know who she likes."

"Okay, so most of us know," Stephanie corrected herself, shrugging. "But it's not like it's a big secret. So confirm it for us, Trish."

"Fine, okay? I'll tell you. But it's just a tiny crush. It's not like I'm in love or anything."

"Sure, sure, just tell us already." Torrie urged, motioning for Trish to elaborate.

"Okay, so I kind of, sort of, just a little bit like… Randy Orton."

Stacy's jaw nearly fell to the ground, her eyes big and wide. "No you don't… You like who?"

"Randy," Trish repeated. "He's a really cool guy. He's SO friggen hot, he's really funny, and he's a great dancer. Plus, he's really nice, and I dunno, there's something about him that really attracts me. Happy?" No one said anything, so Trish nodded, and quickly changed the subject. "So, new game."

After a nudge from Torrie, Stacy snapped from her trance and nodded, still not totally believing Trish's answer. "Okay, so how about we play…"

* * *

**SO, **Review and let me know what you think, guys!


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore. Everything You Want

**Part Seven:**

RANDY ORTON'S HOTEL ROOM

John Cena looked around the hotel room at all of his friends, laughing at the fact that they all looked bored as hell. Besides himself, Randy, Jay, Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Rob, and Dave Batista filled Randy's hotel room.

"So, why the hell are we all here again?" John questioned, dropping his bag on the floor next to Rob's bed. He hopped onto the end of the bed, shoving Randy's legs out of his way as he plopped down.

"Because," Rob began, rolling his eyes as though he'd already answered this question more than once. "Stacy's in our room with all the girls, and so I have nowhere to stay, so I asked Randy if I could stay here, and I just figured, since those of us with girlfriends lost them to this little party tonight, we could hang out and keep ourselves occupied."

"So, we're all just gonna sit around like losers and watch TV? We could be doing that in our own rooms," Jay pointed out, eating from a bag of Doritos he'd brought with him.

"We can always do something else. Like, uhm…"

The other seven men watched Rob as he struggled to come up with an answer. When he didn't, Jay finally spoke up. "Okay, why don't we think like the girls do? What do you think they're doing right now?"

Randy shrugged. "Giving each other manicures?"

Chris shook his head. "Pigging out and watching sappy movies?"

"They're probably talking about us," John supplied.

Snapping, Jay nodded. "You're probably right. So, why don't we talk about them?"

Raising an eyebrow, John watched Jay for a few moments, his face serious, until finally, he spoke. "Jay… are you gay?"

As Jay's face grew angry, the other men in the room tried to conceal their laughter by turning their heads and hiding their faces.

"Fucker, no I'm not," Jay snapped back, his voice angry. "You sound just like Trish. And I hate you both."

"Okay, okay," Randy cut in, trying to keep himself from laughing. He rolled his lips and continued. "Alright, guys, why don't we just do what Jay wants? Gossiping about the girls could be more fun than it sounds."

"What are we supposed to say about them?" Shelton questioned.

"Well," Jay started, eyeing John. "I happen to believe that one or more of you likes one or more of our good female friends, though I'm sure you'll never admit it on your own… so how about we play a game to get it out of all of you?"

"I like Stacy," Rob offered, grinning wide.

"And I like Stephanie."

"Gee, jackasses, thanks," John rolled his eyes. Turning his head, John eyed Shelton. "What about you, Benjamin?"

"Uhm…" Shelton stuttered, scratching his head. "I guess… Victoria's pretty cute, huh?"

"She's alright," Jay replied, shrugging. "What about you, Randy?"

Turning his attention to Jay, Randy licked his lips. "Huh?"

"Who do you like, Orton?" John questioned, suddenly interested.

"No one?"

Dave snorted, sipping his beer. "Liar."

"Asshole. Fine… there's someone, but it's not like I'm in love.

"Spare us the details," Chris replied, rolling his eyes. "Who is it?'

"Trish…"

"Really?" John questioned, his eyebrows raised. "I had no idea."

Randy just shrugged. "Yeah, well, she's hot and all, and she's really nice… I dunno. It's no big deal."

"Dave?"

Dave looked over at Rob, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't feel like playing this game," he explained, standing and headed towards the bathroom. Rob laughed and turned his attention to Jay.

"Shut up," Jay said.

"I haven't said anything," Rob replied innocently, smiling.

"There is no one I like, thank you very much."

"Trish maybe?" Shelton questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She's my best friend, and I've never thought of her that way. Okay, well once, but… no, I don't like her."

"There's gotta be somebody," John protested, running the list of divas through his mind. "Oh, what about Molly?"

Jay shook his head vehemently, looking down at the ground as he did so. His body language was proof enough of his answer and all the guys laughed with Chris patting his friend on the back.

"So, last but not least… what about you, _Johnny_?" Rob asked, emphasizing the word 'Johnny'.

Flipping Rob off, John just shrugged. "All the ladies are hot, but there's no one I really like like."

"John, I know there's someone, and I have a good idea who it is, but I'm not gonna say the name until you fess up to it."

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Jay, but I guess if I had to choose someone, I'd say Michelle… she's really nice, and wicked funny, and incredibly hot. So, her, I guess."

Jay groaned… that wasn't whom he'd been thinking of, but he had a feeling John wasn't tell the whole truth.

"Who did you think I liked, Jay?"

"Well…"

"He thought you liked Trish," Rob told him, as he turned on the TV. "Everyone thinks that."

"Trish and I are just friends, Rob, and Jay. Nothing more. Yeah, she's beautiful, and she's an all-around great person, but I only like her as a friend."

"So," Randy began, his eyebrows raised. "You've never thought about what it'd be like to be with Trish?"

"Maybe once or twice, but that was before we became such good friends."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Jay replied, shrugging. "You and Trish are just alike."

"What do you mean?" John questioned, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Forget it," Jay answered. "So anyway…"

The next morning, Trish trudged back to her hotel room, head pounding and body so tired she could barely walk to the elevator. The girls had kept her up until nearly three in the morning, all of them fully aware of the fact that she had a photoshoot at ten that morning. To ensure the fact that she'd get at least four hours of sleep, Trish had set Stacy's alarm clock for six a.m., something that did not go over well with Lilian and Victoria, the two unlucky people who had fallen asleep right next the clock. Laughing to herself, Trish stepped into the elevator and reached for the button that would take her to floor number two.

"Wait, hold the elevator!"

Jumping, Trish's hand shot forward, stopping the elevator doors before they closed. Suddenly, John appeared before her, holding a coffee and newspaper, a grin on his face.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, entering the elevator. Trish noted the fact that he looked extremely awake for six in the morning, especially since he was the one person who loved sleep even more than her.

"Hi," Trish mumbled, leaning against the wall as she rested her eyes.

"How come you're awake so early?"

"Party at Stacy's. Got no sleep. Need more."

"Full sentences would be much more helpful, Trish."

"Too early."

Laughing, John reached the hand holding his coffee towards Trish, smiling. Forcing a semi-smile on her face, Trish took two sips of the hot beverage, then one more before giving it back.

"Thanks."

"No problem," John shrugged. The elevator stopped and the door opened up. Both John and Trish stepped off.

"Wait," Trish stopped, turning to John. "Aren't you on a different floor?"

"Yeah, four," John replied. "But I know you when you're tired, and there's a good chance you won't make it to your room on your own, so I thought I'd help out a little bit."

The grin on John's face was contagious, causing Trish to grin as well. Suddenly, she became acutely aware of how close John was to her. She had never noticed before that his body was mere millimeters from her own. A weird feeling rose up in her stomach. Not a pain, exactly, but something else… something almost enjoyable.

"Yoo-hoo, Trish, we're here," Laughing, John waved his hand in Trish's face, causing her to jump. She hadn't even noticed that they were at her room.

"Oh, thanks," Trish answered distractedly, taking a step towards the door. Sliding the key into the door, Trish smiled to herself, then turned back to John. "Thanks for walking me here, John. I appreciate it."

"No problem, beautiful," John replied, grinning again. And just like that, there was the weird feeling again, inhabiting Trish's stomach.

Smiling, Trish opened her door and took a step backwards, inside the room. "So… I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep, I give you a call. You have a photoshoot today, right?"

"Yeah, from ten until noon-ish."

"Alright, so see you after that," Waving, John turned and walked down the hall, back towards the elevator.

"Bye, John…" Trish replied quietly, knowing that John hadn't heard her. She shut the door, locking it behind her, then headed over to her bed, letting herself fall as she instantly drifted off to sleep.

A ringing noise woke Trish from her sleep. Squinting, she slowly opened her eyes and rolled over, shutting off her alarm clock. She groaned, pulling the covers up to her neck. The clock only said nine twenty-five, so she could still spare a little bit of time. Reaching to her left, she pulled her cell phone from the nightstand beside her bed, searching her call history for missed calls. There were three; one from her mom, one from Jay, and one from John. _John_, Trish thought, a smile crossing her features. And there was that weird feeling in her stomach again, this time, though, as the feeling arose, she also felt a cold chill, causing her to pull the blankets up even further. But no, this chill wasn't from the cold, because her body itself didn't feel cold. It was more like the cold was inside of her. _How weird_, Trish commented in her mind. Sitting up, something suddenly came to Trish's mind. The conversation from the previous night's party, Molly said that when she saw Jay, she had funny feelings in her stomach, and she would get cold chills. "No way," Trish spoke, this time aloud. Suddenly feeling somewhat dizzy, she balanced herself, placing one hand on either side of her as she closed her eyes. She had experienced these feelings – these butterflies – in her stomach before, but the feelings were never as clear as they were at that very moment. Sighing, Trish realized it could be – no, it had to be – she wasn't just experiencing a little crush. The butterflies weren't crush butterflies. She was in love…

And it wasn't with Randy Orton.

* * *

**REVIEW! Thanks for all I've gotten so far, guys, you've been great! **


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers; the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

Part Eight:

"No way," Trish repeated, her voice dripping with disbelief. Her mind told her she was crazy; there was no way she could be in love with John Cena. He was her best friend, and nothing more. But her heart told her a different story. And at that moment, her heart's story was sounding much more convincing. Feeling even dizzier, Trish sighed deeply and dropped her head into her hands. If only she could sleep more, but she still needed to get to her photo shoot.

Pushing all thoughts of John, and love, and the weird butterfly feelings out of her mind, Trish stood, heading over to her duffel bag. She pulled out a sweat outfit and her brush, and then headed towards the bathroom.

A ringing from nearby drew Trish from the bathroom. She made her way back towards the bed and picked up her cell phone, checking the caller ID before she answered.

"So, I have an idea…" Stacy started, sounding excited.

"Great, what is it?"

"Well," Stacy began as Trish picked up her brush and pajamas and made her way back to where her duffel bag sat. "I want you to come with me to talk to Dave later on today. I want to see if he has feelings for Lilian."

"What are you gonna do, come right out and say 'hey Dave, do you happen to be in love with my good friend, Lilian Garcia, 'cause she sure loves you'?"

"Wow, someone's a little crabby today," Stacy commented, sighing dramatically. "And no, as a matter of fact, I just think we can talk to him a little bit… try to get to know him, you know? Neither one of us is great friends with him, so we can just get to know him somewhat, and then just casually ask if he's seeing anyone, or if there's anyone he likes. Don't worry about the details; I'll work them out while you're at your photo shoot."

"Alright, fine, I'm in," Trish caved, grabbing her purse and heading towards the hotel room door. "And I'm sorry for being kind of bitchy today, Stace. I just didn't much sleep, thanks to you, might I add, and there's just a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Well, if you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me."

"I do, thanks Stace."

"No problem," Stacy replied. "Oh, by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you like Randy? I totally didn't see that coming as your answer to the crush question."

_I don't like him_, Trish said to herself. Aloud, she replied, "I don't like him like him, Stace. He's cute, and I had to pick someone as my crush, so I chose him. No big deal."

"Okay," Stacy answered, accepting Trish's reply, though she didn't want to. "I still think you like John…"

"Whatever you say, Stacy."

* * *

Four hours later, Trish headed back into the elevator to take her back to her hotel room. It was now nearly two in the afternoon, and she was even more tired than she had been before. Groaning, Trish pressed the button for her floor and leaned back against the cool elevator wall, closing her eyes as the elevator dinged and started to rise. 

When she heard another ding, Trish opened her eyes and watched as the elevator door opened. She stepped out of the elevator and started down the hallway, her eyes trained on the ground as her mind worked a mile a minute. As a matter of fact, she hadn't been able to stop her mind from thinking about John all morning. While she tried to focus on her photo shoot, her mind was thinking about all the feelings she'd been experiencing for John. It was still hard for her to comprehend that she actually had all these feelings for someone she'd considered her best friend just twenty-four hours previous. She wanted to deny it, to push all of her feelings to the back of her mind and continue to call John 'just a friend'. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny her feelings. In retrospect, she'd always gotten the weird butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw John, but before Molly had confirmed the feelings, she'd just brushed them off as something normal.

Shaking her head, Trish stopped in front of her door and slid the key in, unlocking it and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and dropped her key on the stand beside the door. Checking the time, she groaned loudly when she read that it said two twenty-five. Pulling her cell phone from her purse, she dialed a familiar number, tapping her fingernails on the dresser in her room as she waited for someone to pick up. When she heard an answer, she started to speak. "So, are we still going to see Dave?"

"Yep, and I've got a plan, too," Stacy said, her voice sounding proud. "I'll explain it all to you as soon as I get there. Give me ten or fifteen minutes. I have to wake Rob up and let him know I'm leaving."

"He's sleeping at two in the afternoon?"

"Yeah… sleeping is his favorite pastime."

"Got it," Trish nodded, shaking her head. "So, just knock and I'll be ready." Hanging up, Trish dropped her phone back into her purse and fell back onto the bed, sighing exasperatedly. She could barely wait for Stacy to arrive. She figured being around another person would help get her mind off of John for a few hours. Unfortunately, she knew that as soon as she was alone again, John would come right back into her mind. Part of her dreaded that time, but another part of her enjoyed thinking about John, no matter how confused it made her.

As she closed her eyes, Trish gave in, finally letting the whole John situation enter her mind without a fight. Though she had no idea what she was going to do with all of the feelings she was dealing with, part of her really did like the idea that of all the people she could have feelings for, John was the one she ended up really liking. He was an amazing guy – gorgeous, funny, smart, a great wrestler, and one of the most trustworthy people she'd ever met – and it was very rare that any one man had all the amazing qualities John did. In a weird way, she could actually consider herself lucky that she had discovered her feelings while John was still single. But, there was no way she could act on her feelings… could she?

As the confused dizziness came back, Trish prayed for a way to get her mind off of John. And then she got it. A knock on the door caused her jump up, sprinting to the door. Stacy had said she'd take around fifteen minutes, yet not even five had passed yet.

Trish yanked the door opened, not finding Stacy behind the door, but a grinning John Cena.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the doorframe. "What's up?"

And the butterflies came shooting back as soon as Trish glanced up into John's eyes. _Damnit. _"I'm just waiting for Stacy," she explained casually, offering a small smile. "We're gonna hang out for a while."

"Oh," Disappointment showing on his face, John adjusted his hat and stood back up straight. "Alright, that's cool. I was gonna see if you wanted to go out to eat, but we can do it another time. I'm sure I can find someone else to eat with."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, yeah, definitely," Trish answered, nodding as she wished the butterflies out of her stomach. "I'll call you when we get back and we can go out for dinner… I mean, if you want."

"Awesome," The grin returned to John's face. "So, just call me when you wanna go out."

"Will do," Trish replied, returning the grin as she watched John turn and walk away. She turned to shut the door, but before she could, Stacy appeared, tapping her on the shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

* * *

Nodding, Trish forced the butterflies and thoughts of John out of her mind as she grabbed her purse from the stand and followed Stacy out of the room. 

"So, how exactly are we going to ask Dave if he has a crush on someone when, a) we don't know where he is and b) we don't ever talk to him unless we're with a group of people? Won't he think it's a little odd that we randomly find him and go 'hey Dave, got a crush on any Divas?'?"

"That's why I have a plan," Stacy started, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh God, that really doesn't sound good," Trish groaned.

Ignoring her friend, Stacy grabbed Trish by the arm and quickened her pace as she headed down hallway after hallway, checking room numbers as she did so. Finally, she stopped in front of a door numbered room 234.

"How did you find out Dave's room number?"

"Because it's not just Dave's room…"

Confused, Trish watched as Stacy took a step forward, raising her arm up and knocking on the door. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Randy Orton. "Hey," he greeted, looking from Stacy to Trish. "Come on in." He took a step back, allowing both women to enter the room, then closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for doing this, Randy," Stacy smiled and gave Randy a small hug. Randy nodded and headed into the living room of the giant suite he was in. Stacy started after him, but Trish grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Did you tell him why we wanted Dave?"

"No, Trish, I'm not stupid," Stacy rolled her eyes and pushed a piece of her from her face before continuing. "I just explained that we needed to talk to Dave about something, and that it wasn't anything bad. I also said that if everything worked, he'd find out what was going on soon enough. So he told me he'd be happy to help. Now," Grabbing Trish's arm, Stacy followed Randy's path to the living room, where Dave was sitting on the couch, playing a video game, and Randy was standing beside Dave, smiling at the two blonde women in the room.

"Hey guys," Randy said, his voice cheery. "Dave, I hope you don't mind, but Trish and Stacy were bored so they decided to stop by and say hey."

Pausing his game right as his quarterback was about to score a touchdown, Dave turned and smiled at Trish and Stacy. "Oh, hi guys," he said quietly. He turned to Randy. "It's no big deal. Not like we were doing anything interesting anyway."

Nodding, Randy motioned to the two empty spots on the couch, and the recliner sitting opposite Dave. "You guys can sit wherever."

Stacy took the recliner, and Trish sat the opposite end of the couch from Dave.

"Alright, I have to use the bathroom," Randy announced, eyeing Stacy, who nodded. "I'll be back in a few."

Stacy waited until Randy was out of sight, then turned to Dave, a bright smile on her face. "So Dave, what's up?"

Shrugging, Dave exited his game, then leaned forward and turned off the Gamecube sitting in front of him. "Nothing really. What about you guys?"

"Not really a day off for me," Trish explained. "I had a photo shoot earlier."

"Ah, that sucks," Dave commented, scrunching his nose and shaking his head. "What about you, Stacy?"

"Nothing much. Just sort of hanging out," Pausing, Stacy winked at Trish before turning back to Dave and clearing her throat. "So Dave, I was just thinking back to other times we've talked, and I've realized that we really don't know each other well…"

Thinking, Dave nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't really talk to many people here. I talk to some of the guys; Randy, John, Paul, Jay, but I don't talk to many of the girls. It's nothing personal, though, so don't think I hate you… it's just, I dunno, I'm kind of weird around women, as corny as that sounds."

Stacy shook her head vehemently. "It doesn't sound corny at all. I know what you mean, I was like that around guys for a while, but then I found Rob and now, things are so much different. Once you find your true love, every other guy or girl is just a friend, so there's no reason for you to feel weird."

Trish listened intently as Stacy spoke. She could barely believe it; Stacy was making sense. She'd thought that Stacy was just going to babble on until she finally spit out that Lilian liked Dave… she'd never been much of a secret keeper, especially when it was something good. But no, she was making plenty of sense, and it looked like she was really going to make Dave want to share his feelings with her. Maybe Stacy would be a good person to talk to about John…

"I guess you're right," Dave continued, shaking Trish from her thoughts.

"I am," Stacy said with a nod. "So, there's no one special in your life, Dave?"

"Nope, the only thing I'm in love with right now is wrestling."

"Any crushes? There are tons of beautiful women in this company… there has to be someone you like."

"Well… I guess there's someone. But we've never really talked, it's more like a crush from afar. It's stupid, really. She probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. Who is it?"

_Or maybe I shouldn't talk about John to Stacy_, Trish decided, shooting down the idea. Stacy was very persistent, but if she knew Trish liked John, she would also know that she had been right all along, and that Trish had lied to keep it a secret. And then, of course, in traditional Stacy Keibler fashion, she would try to set Trish and John up, causing more drama than was called for. No, Trish was better off figuring things out herself. Finally deciding not to talk to Stacy about her crush, Trish peeled her mind away from the subject, instead focusing on Dave, who'd begun to squirm in his seat. It was obvious that he was debating whether or not to share the name of the person he liked. Crossing her fingers for the answer she and Stacy had been waiting for, Trish watched Dave as he finally spat out the answer.

"Well… I, I like… Lilian. Lilian Garcia," Dave finally let out, heaving a deep breath afterwards.

Trish glanced over at Stacy and smiled. She could practically see the younger woman explode with happiness as she clapped her hands together and shot Dave a smile that must've hurt her cheeks. "That's great, Dave!" She exclaimed, grinning at Trish. Trish returned the smile and winked, then turning back to Batista.

"Yeah, I… I dunno," Dave stuttered, looking down at his hands. Trish could've sworn she saw a blush on Dave's tanned face. _How cute, he's in love_, Trish thought to herself, happily clapping her hands. Of all the people she pictured being all flustered and embarrassed when he revealed his feelings, he had been at the bottom of the list. He always acted so tough and untouchable, when it actuality, he was just like her, in love and too shy to do anything about.

"Well, I think…" Stacy began, stopping when she noticed Randy exiting the bathroom from the corner of her eye. She smiled up at him, disappointed that he'd come out before she got to finish her sentence, but still happy that she'd confirmed Dave's feelings for Lilian.

"Hey guys," Randy said with a smile, meeting Trish's eyes for a moment. Smiling, she nodded at him, then turned away, looking over to Stacy.

"So, we need to be going," Stacy explained, standing. Trish stood also, brushing off her pants as she did so. Stacy looked over at Randy and mouthed 'thank you', then smiled. "I have to go see Rob. We'll see you guys around?"

Both men nodded and watched as Trish and Stacy exited the room.

"Oh my God, he loves her!" Stacy exclaimed, once they were outside. She bounced on her toes and clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so great. We really need to hook them up."

"Yeah," Trish agreed, her voice much calmer than her friend's. "Hey Stace, can I ask you a question?"

Stopping, Stacy turned to Trish and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know you were in love with Rob?"

"Well," Stacy began, eyeing Trish curiously. "It was kind of weird, actually. We'd been dating for about a month, which really isn't much, but we were watching Titanic… he hates it, but I begged and pleaded to watch it, so he agreed. Anyway, we were sitting there, and the movie was at the part at the end where Rose is lying on the board thing, and Jack is in the water and they're talking, and I just knew I was gonna cry, so I buried my head in his shoulder. He laughed at me, but he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead," Stacy paused and grinned at the memory before continuing. "So, I looked up at him and even though it was dark, I could see his eyes, and even though it was just a movie, he looked truly concerned about me being upset, and just… I dunno, the emotion I saw in his eyes… I could tell he really cared about me. And then I got those butterflies in my stomach – the ones Molly was talking about – and they were so much stronger than I'd ever felt before… and I just knew. I knew that I loved him, and I knew that he was the one person I could spend the rest of my life with."

Nodding, Trish stopped right in the middle of the hallway, her mind swirling with thoughts. "Thanks, Stace. I, uh, I have to go do something…"

Concerned, Stacy grabbed Trish's arm. "Is something wrong?"

"No… something's right," Trish explained, meeting Stacy's eyes as her face broke into a grin. "I have to do something, but I'll call you right after I'm done. Thanks, Stacy."

Stacy watched, her face full of confusion, as her best friend raced down the hallway.

Trish nearly jumped from the elevator as it stopped at floor four. She racked her brain and tried to remember the room number she was looking for as she headed down the hallway. She'd known her feelings were real as soon as Stacy had started describing her feelings for Rob. The pure look of love in her eyes gave it all away, and it was the exact same look Trish knew she had on her face everytime she thought about John. Her stomach went crazy, her mind went into overdrive, and her heart started beating a mile a minute. The feelings could not be ignored… she was in love with John Cena, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

Her face flushed, heart beating like crazy, a grin plastered to her face, Trish rounded a corner, looking for room number 431, John's room. The hotel hallways were like one big maze, trying to keep her from finding the one person she needed to see, but she refused to give up. She checked the room numbers she was surrounded by, room 400, 401... she was in the wrong hallway.

Groaning, Trish headed back to where she came from, this time turning left instead of right. Finally, she found the corner she was looking for, turned around and looked up, freezing right in her tracks. Her heart dropped below her feet as tears stung her eyes. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then bit her now trembling lip and covered her eyes with her hands, praying that she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing…

Because to her, it looked like she was seeing John Cena kissing Michelle McCool.

* * *

**LONG chapter! Let me know if you like it!**


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas. 

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

Part Nine:

Stepping back around the corner to keep from being seen, Trish leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She wiped the few stray tears that had fallen down her face as she reopened her eyes. After another deep breath, Trish poked her head back around the corner, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things…

And of course, she wasn't. John and Michelle were still standing in front of John's hotel room, body's pressed together, lips fervently attacking each other, hands wandering all over the place. Trish bit back a sob as she turned around, heading back towards the elevator. She was stupid to think she could just show up at John's hotel room and profess her love to him. He'd always been known as a player, and she should've known that if she waited too long, he would have found someone to… satisfy him for the time being.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Trish cried out, kicking the wall. Groaning in pain, she headed into the elevator, now limping as she did so. She reached out to press the button for her floor, but paused, thinking better of it. After a moment of consideration, she pressed the button for floor three instead. She waited impatiently for the elevator to go down one floor, then hopped out as soon as the doors opened.

Rubbing at her temples, Trish searched for room number 360, heading right up to it and knocking loudly. After some commotion from inside, the door opened, revealing a very disoriented blonde Canadian.

"Trish?"

"Jay, uh…" Trish started to speak, her voice cracking right after she spoke his name. Her throat felt tight, and she knew tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Uhm…"

Jay's eyes widened at the sight of his female friend. Her dark eyes looked red and her lower lip was trembling. Concern filling his features, he took a step forward, pulling Trish into his arms. "Honey, what's the matter?" Jay asked, speaking right into her ear.

Trish opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that escaped was a sob. Burying her face in her hands, Trish leaned against the doorframe for support.

"Trish, come inside," Jay spoke softly, placing one hand on her back and the other on her arm, holding her up. He carefully helped her into his room, shutting the door behind them, then leading Trish to the couch. He sat her down, then lowered himself down next to her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

After a few deep breaths, Trish had herself somewhat calmed down. She swallowed hard and started to speak. "You… you were right, Jay."

Confused, Jay shook his head. "Right about what?"

"Everything," Trish whispered, pulling her knees to her chin as she buried her head behind them.

Wrapping her up in another hug, Jay kissed Trish on the top of her head. "Trish, honey, I love you, and I want to help you feel better, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong."

Taking a few deep breaths, Trish picked up her head and met Jay's eyes with her own tear-filled ones. "I… I was with St… Stacy," Trish began, her voice unsteady. "… And we went to see D… Dave and Randy. And then Stacy, she told me about how she knew she l… loved Rob. She said… she said that she just had this… this feeling, you know? And I have, well, I had, that feeling."

"Trish…"

"I went to see John, Jay!" Trish exclaimed, her voice cracking. "I wanted to admit the truth to him. To… to tell him how I really felt. You were right! I'm… I'm in love with him. But it's t… too late, and I'm just so… so fucking stupid!"

"You're definitely not stupid, Trish," Jay protested, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "But you went to tell John you loved him? And he rejected you?"

Shaking her head, Trish sighed deeply. "I… I didn't get to tell him anything. I went to his hotel room, but he wasn't alone. He was with Michelle… and they were kissing. I waited too long, and now someone else has him."

"Trish, maybe you saw them wrong. Or maybe it was just a one-time thing. A mistake," Jay suggested, racking his brain for any reasons John could've been with Michelle. "I'm sure he doesn't have feelings for her."

"You don't need to make excuses for him, Jay. He had no idea how I felt about him, and I'm sure he didn't feel the same way. I lost my chance"

"You don't know that."

"I do," Trish replied, shaking her head. "He asked me to get lunch with him earlier, but I had to meet Stacy so we could go talk to Dave…"

"Talk to Dave about what?"

Waving her hand, Trish replied, "It's not important. The point is that I told him I'd call him when I got back, but after I heard Stacy describe her feelings for Rob, I realized that they were almost exactly the same feelings I had for John. So instead of calling him, I just went to his hotel room. God, I don't know what to do, Jay…"

"Oh, sweetie," Jay sympathized, pulling Trish back into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped arms around his waist. As she quietly sobbed against him, Jay lightly stroked her hair, shaking his head at the whole situation. John and Trish were two of his best friends, and he'd spent months silently praying for the day they finally got together, but now it seemed as if those prayers had been pointless. Though he still wasn't entirely sure that the kiss between John and Michelle meant anything, Trish seemed to be very thoroughly convinced that her chance and come and gone.

When Trish opened her eyes and sat up, the room was dark. She glanced behind her and found an alarm clock that read ten o'clock. Sighing, Trish stretched and stood up, feeling her way from Jay's bedroom out to the living room. She flicked the light switch and headed over to the couch where Jay was asleep. She shook his shoulder until his eyes opened, squinting until they adjusted to the light.

"Thanks for letting me sleep for a bit," Trish said, smiling down at her friend. "I'm gonna go back to my hotel room now."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jay questioned, concern filling his face.

Trish flashed a reassuring smile, hoping it didn't look too forced. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm still somewhat upset, and I'm sure I will be for a while, but I'll get over it. If John's happy, so am I. I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?" When he nodded, Trish leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek lightly.

On her way out, she switched the lights off, shutting and locking the door behind her. When she was alone in the hallway, Trish felt her eyes start to water again, but she swallowed the feeling and bit her lip. _I won't cry. _She promised herself as she stepped onto the elevator. As the elevator dropped down one floor, Trish tried to keep her composure. All she wanted to do was get off the elevator and go to her room to sleep. As long as she didn't see anyone she knew, she would be fine.

The doors opened and Trish emerged, her pace brisk as she headed towards her room. She was almost there when she heard her name being called. Freezing, she spun around and felt the tears welling up again as John approached her, a smile on his face.

"Hey!" He greeted, waving. "Where have you been? I waited until like, eight for you to call, and when you didn't, I called Stacy and she said she hadn't seen you in two hours. So I waited a little longer, then I figured I'd come looking for you. Around nine I started calling some other people. Steph said she hadn't seen you all day, same with Lilian and Molly. Then I called Jay and he hadn't seen you either."

Reminding herself to thank Jay later, Trish blinked back a few more tears as she met John's eyes, just for a second. "I… I just had to run out for a bit. I was gonna call you, but my phone didn't have any service. I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool," John shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Had me worried." Laughing it off, he lightly punched Trish in the arm.

Trish forced a smile and tried not to stumble from the punch; her body feeling so weak she could barely stand.

"So," John continued, tugging at the neck of his blue jersey. "Do you wanna go and grab something to eat? If you already had dinner, we could get some ice cream or something…"

Her heart was breaking more at every word he said. But she couldn't let him see that. So she forced a smile on her face and ignored the tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry, John, but I'm just so tired, and I'm really not hungry."

"Oh, well, okay. Another time then?"

"Sure," Trish agreed, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Trish," John called out. "Is everything alright?"

Looking at ground, Trish nodded. "I'm, uh, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shrugging, John eyed Trish carefully. "You just don't look like yourself."

"Well… I'm okay."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Trish."

Without saying goodbye, Trish turned away from John and headed towards her room, recalling her last words. _Well… I'm okay. _Sighing, she unlocked her door and stepped inside, not bothering to turn on any lights as she felt her way to the bed, dropping herself down onto it. She was silent for a few moments, but before she drifted off to sleep, she muttered, "I'm okay," one last time.

* * *

**Guys, if you like the story, review and let me know!**


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas. 

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

Part Ten:

"… So I come back to the hotel room and Rob has this sweet music playing and he's got flower petals all over the bed. It was so sweet!"

Trish smiled as Stacy retold the story of Rob's anniversary present for her. It was definitely sweet, and she gave him credit for doing it all a week before the anniversary, so Stacy was caught completely off guard, but no matter how happy Stacy was, Trish just couldn't whole-heartedly be excited for her friend. Despite the fact that she was still upset, she forced herself to smile, knowing how much Rob's sweet little gestures meant to Stacy. They were the perfect couple, if there was such a thing. "Stacy, I'm really happy for you. You guys deserve each other."

"Thanks," Stacy gushed, her eyes sparkling as she lay back on Trish's bed, staring at the ceiling. Though she was still ecstatic over Rob's anniversary present for her, she couldn't be completely happy when she knew that her best friend wasn't. She knew that Trish wasn't going to complain about her problems for fear of ruining Stacy's good mood, but she wasn't really very good at hiding her feelings. "Okay," Stacy sighed, sitting up. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why would something be the matter?"

"Oh, come on, Trish. I've known you for years, and there's definitely something wrong."

"I'm fine, Stace, just a little tired," Trish lied, shifting her weight so that she lie on her side, facing away from Stacy.

"You're so lying, Trish, and I wanna know what's up."

"Stacy…"

"Trish…"

Giving in, Trish sat up, facing Stacy. "Fine, if you really wanna know, I saw something last night that really upset me."

"You saw…?"

Trish groaned, the memory of John and Michelle kissing still fresh in her mind. "Well, last night, after I left you, I went to see someone. I had something I really wanted to tell them, but before I got the chance, I saw them with someone else."

"Who are we talking about here?" Stacy raised a curious eyebrow.

"John and Michelle," Trish relented, groaning again.

"You saw John and Michelle kissing?" Stacy was confused for a moment, but the look on Trish's face gave something away. "Wait, why would that upset you?"

Rolling her eyes, Trish gave Stacy a 'duh' look and shook her head.

"OHMYGOD!" Stacy exclaimed, causing Trish to jump. "You wanted to go talk to John? And you saw him and Michelle kissing and you were upset?"

"Why don't you repeat it again, Stace?" Trish replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Stacy ignored her comment as a smile spread across her face.

"But you were going to talk to John? And it upset you that they were together… that could only mean…"

"Yeah, Stacy."

"OHMYGOD!" She repeated, grabbing Trish. "You have feelings for John, don't you?"

"Hello, dumbass," Trish pulled out of Stacy's grasp. "That fact is kind of irrelevant now, especially since I just told you that he was kissing Michelle."

"Oh yeah, I kind've blocked that fact out of my mind once I found out that you love John," Pausing, Stacy placed her hand on top of Trish's. "You have great timing, by the way. You couldn't have discovered this two days ago?"

"I kind've did," Trish admitted, ignoring the shocked look on her best friend's face. "At the party, when Molly described her feelings for Jay. But I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true, but then, on my way back to my hotel room yesterday morning, I saw John and he was walking really close to me, and for the first time, I noticed it. And I got that feeling in my stomach, and it just… clicked, ya know?" Stacy nodded and Trish continued. "And then, last night, after we talked to Dave and I asked you how you knew you were in love with Rob… well, I felt almost exactly the same feelings you told me about. So, I went to talk to John. And then… well, then I saw him with Michelle and all of my plans kind of fell out the window and crashed to the ground."

"Wait," Stacy interrupted, raising her hand in the air. "John called me last night, like two hours after you left. He said you guys were supposed to go out to dinner, which confuses me, because if he was kissing Michelle, why was he so worried about going out with you? But anyway, where did you go after you saw them kissing?"

"I went to Jay's room, and we talked, and then I fell asleep," Trish explained, recalling the previous evening. "Then I woke up a few hours later and I went back to my room, and of course I ran into John on my way there. I made up some excuse about being tired and got out of there as quickly as possible. I was gonna go to your room instead of Jay's, but I knew Jay would be alone… cause, well, he always is."

Chuckling, Stacy nodded. "I understand. But, I'm really sorry, Trish. We all knew how much you liked John a long time ago. I think everyone but you and John knew."

"Yeah, well… a couple days ago, Jay tried to convince me that John liked me too, but I just kind've ignored him. And I guess I was right to, because apparently, he doesn't think of me that way."

"Maybe he waited for a while, then figured you didn't like him, and moved on. He couldn't sit around forever, Trish."

"I know," Trish groaned, dropping her head into her heads. "I just wish I hadn't waited so long. I screwed everything up, and now I'll never be happy."

"That's definitely not true," Stacy protested, resting a comforting hand on Trish's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure John and Michelle aren't going to last forever. It's probably not anything serious anyway."

"You think?"

"I know," Stacy said with a nod and a grin. "John's not one for serious relationships. Especially with someone he barely knows."

"Way to boost my confidence, Stace," Trish rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's not one for serious relationships? Then why am I even trying? So I can make out with him for a week, then let him move on to someone else? No, thanks."

"Trish, John knows and loves you. Believe me, if he were in a relationship with you, he wouldn't want anyone else. Him and Michelle probably agreed that they'll hang out and hook up a little, but it's not a big thing."

"But she said she liked him at the party," Trish pointed out.

"Yeah, she thinks he's hot. Trust me, Trish."

Shaking her head, Trish rolled her eyes. "I trust you."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER 

After her talk with Stacy, Trish headed to the arena for that night's Smackdown! tapings, opting to make the drive by herself instead of with Stacy and Rob, or even with Jay. _"I just want to clear my head a little," _she'd told Stacy when the blonde woman had questioned her on driving alone. _"Okay," _Stacy had finally agreed. _"But call or come and find me once you get there, just so I know you're alright." _Trish nearly laughed at her best friend's words. Honestly, what did Stacy think she'd do, drive off a cliff? She may have been upset about John, but she wasn't suicidal.

After she found a spot in the parking lot, Trish turned off her car, climbing out and heading towards the arena. On her way, she spotted a few of her friends, waving politely to all of them as she made her way towards the arena's back door.

As she rounded a corner, Trish spotted a familiar red car. Seconds later, a familiar redhead emerged from it, a blonde man occupying the passenger side. The couple spotted Trish right as she spotted them, both of them giving her a polite, but not exactly friend, nod. Quickening her pace, Trish headed inside the arena, hoping Adam and Amy weren't behind her. She wasn't in any mood to be friendly with them, though they both seemed interested in the idea of everyone being friends again. Though the idea was pleasant, she knew it would never happen. Not after what Amy and Adam had done.

Clearing her mind of everything plaguing it, Trish headed into the women's locker room, dropping her bag onto the first thing she spotted, a bench to her left. She sat beside it, stretching her legs as she leaned against the wall. She was about to pull out her cell phone and call Stacy when another blonde woman entered the locker room.

"Hey, Trish!" Michelle greeted, a grin plastered on her pretty face. She took the seat beside her, pulling her legs up Indian-style and started brushing her hair.

"Uh, hey Michelle," Trish replied, hoping she didn't sound too unenthusiastic. She didn't want to seem rude, but after Amy and Adam, Michelle was high on the list of people she didn't want to talk to at the moment.

"What's up?" Michelle questioned, dropping her brush into her bag; her eyes focused on Trish.

"Nothing, just getting ready to call Stacy," Trish explained. "She wanted to make sure I got to the arena alright."

"Why wouldn't you get here alright?"

Sighing, Trish shrugged. "No reason. Stacy's just a worrier."

"Oh, okay," Michelle answered, standing up. "Well, I'll let you call her. I need to go find someone anyway."

Trish nodded and watched as the younger woman headed towards the door. She knew letting her leave would be the best idea, but something was bothering her. "Hey, Michelle…"

Michelle turned around, a smile still on her face. "Yeah?"

_No, I can't ask her. _Trish scolded herself. "I, uhm…"

Michelle waited patiently; her eyes focused intently on Trish's.

"What… what do you think of John Cena?"

Michelle gave Trish a suspicious look, but didn't comment. Instead, she thought for a moment, then answered. "He's really cool. I like him. Well, actually… I kind of like him a lot. And I think he likes me too…"

"Oh," Trish replied, her eyes darting to the floor so Michelle couldn't see the tears forming. "Okay. Are you guys… you know, together?"

Confused, Michelle nodded, though Trish's couldn't see her. "I think so. It's kind of confusing. How'd you know?"

Swallowing hard, Trish shrugged. She blinked a few times, then forced herself to meet Michelle's eyes again. "Just a hunch. So, you really like him?"

"Uh huh," Michelle confirmed a wide grin spreading across her face. "He's great." Waving to Trish, she turned and exited the locker room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

All alone, Trish nodded to herself as two tears fell from her eyes. "Yeah, he is great."

**I love the reviews, guys! Keep them coming! **


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas. 

**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want**

Part Eleven:

MOMENTS LATER

Trish scanned the hallways of the arena for one of two people: Stacy, who hadn't picked up her phone when she'd called, or Jay, who had apparently disappeared into thin air. Frustrated, Trish stopped at the men's locker room door, knocking loudly. She waited a few moments, then when there was no answer, she raised her hand to knock again. Before she could, the door swung open, and a very tried-looking Randy Orton appeared before her.

"Randy, uh, hi," Trish greeted, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I was just taking a little nap," Randy yawned, but shrugged. "It's alright, though. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, do you know where Jay is?"

"Sorry," Randy shook his head. "I haven't seen him at all today."

"It's okay. Have you seen Rob or Stacy?"

"Nope, I'm sorry."

Groaning, Trish thanked Randy and turned around.

"Wait, Trish," Randy began, waiting for Trish to turn and face him. "Is something wrong? You look kind of upset."

"No, I'm… I'm okay, but thanks anyway."

"You sure?" Randy questioned. "I'm alone in here if you wanna talk. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener when I wanna be."

Contemplating Randy's offer, Trish nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Randy… I could really use someone to talk to."

Stepping back, Randy motioned for Trish to enter the locker room. "Not a problem, Trish."

* * *

OUTSIDE THE ARENA

"Huh, I have a missed call from Trish."

Rolling his eyes, Rob grabbed his bags from the trunk of his car, holding both of them in one arm, Stacy's already in his other. "Babe, can you close the trunk for me?"

Nodding, Stacy slammed the trunk, a little too hard for Rob's liking, then turned her attention back to her cell phone. "It's from twenty minutes ago. I wonder why it didn't ring."

"Maybe because the service in this town sucks?" Rob suggested, raising an eyebrow. "It's no big deal, Stace. She called, so now you know she's here. You'll see her soon enough." Shaking his head, Rob chuckled quietly to himself. His girlfriend had to be the biggest worrier he knew. He had tried to convince her that though Trish was upset, she would be fine getting herself to the arena, but Stacy wouldn't listen; instead insisting that her best friend call her the minute she got to the arena.

"I guess…"

Pausing in the front of the big metal doors to the arena, Rob looked over at Stacy, motioning to the doors with his head. "A little help, babe? My hands are kinda full."

Pushing the doors open, Stacy walked in first, making sure Rob got in safely before she closed them.

"I think I'm gonna go find Trish," Stacy commented, stretching her neck forward as she looked around the arena.

Dropping the four bags he was holding, Rob walked up to Stacy, wrapping his arms around her waist as he softly kissed her cheek. "Baby, I love you, and I love your dedication to your friends, but Trish is fine. I swear to you, she is. She's a big girl, and I'm sure this whole thing with Cena is upsetting her, but she knows enough to not do anything stupid because of it. Have a little faith in her."

"I do, Robbie, but…" Before she could continue, Rob cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss that left them both breathless for a few moments.

"Trish. Is. Fine," he repeated after he'd caught his breath, giving her another kiss. He started to say more, but was stopped by a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around, smiling.

"Hey guys," John greeted, grinning. "What's up?"

Shrugging, Stacy took hold of Rob's hand, lacing her fingers through his. "We just got here, so we're probably gonna put our stuff down and go grab something to eat."

"Okay," John began. "But, before you go, have you seen Trish anywhere? I went to see her yesterday, but she seemed kinda out of it, and I called her cell earlier and she didn't answer."

"She… she wasn't feeling well last night," Stacy lied, covering up for her friend. "I haven't seen her yet, but when I do, I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Alright, thanks," John, still smiling, turning to walk away.

"Wait a sec," Rob called out, causing John to turn around. "How come you look so happy, man?"

Shrugging, John laughed. "Just in a good mood, I guess. Don't forget to tell Trish I was looking for her!"

"We won't," Stacy called out, waiting until John was gone to turn towards Rob. "Do you think he's happy about Michelle? I can't tell Trish he was looking for her if that's what he wants to talk to her about. It'll crush her."

Rob sighed, pulling Stacy close him. "Well, Trish can't avoid him forever, but if it makes you feel any better, if you come with me to get something to eat really quickly, afterwards you can go find Trish and help her dodge Cena for the rest of the night. Deal?"

Kissing him, Stacy nodded. "Deal."

* * *

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"So, you can just sit here," Randy offered, pointing to the couch to his right.

"Thanks," Trish answered quietly, sitting down. She ran through everything she wanted to say in her head, hoping it didn't come out in gibberish. She tended to talk fast and jumble her words together when she was nervous. Part of her had no idea why she'd accepted Randy's offer to talk, especially since he and John were such good friends, but the other part of her just couldn't turn down his kindness, his willingness to help someone he wasn't very close with.

"Okay," Randy began, taking the seat on the bench across from Trish. "I'm all ears."

Instead of speaking, Trish looked up, meeting Randy's eyes. For the first time, she noticed how blue the young man's eyes were. They were deep, like an ocean, and focused directly on her. She was starting to understand why so many women loved him; he made a girl feel special, even when they barely knew each other. And the grin he almost always wore could make someone melt.

"Hey, Trish?" Randy called out, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance, blushing slightly when she realized she'd just zoned out. He laughed quietly, ruffling his hair as he waited for her to start talking.

"Sorry," she apologized, her cheeks still feeling warm. "I just, I was thinking about some things."

"No problem. So, what's the matter?"

"Well, it's just… I like this guy…"

"John Cena," Randy finished, grinning at the shocked expression crossing Trish's face. "It's obvious," he explained. "But go on."

"So yeah, I kind've like John. But I didn't realize it until the other night, and then I went to go talk to him, you know, to tell him how I felt, and I found him with another girl - Michelle. I know it's not his fault, because he didn't know I liked him, but I just feel so crappy about everything. I talked to Stacy and Jay about it, and they helped a little, but when I got to the arena today, I saw Michelle, and she told me that she really likes John, like, a lot. I can't try to mess with that. It's not fair to her, and certainly not to him. So now I just get to be alone."

"I'm sure you won't be alone forever," Randy protested, smirking. "Millions of guys worship you."

"But they don't know the real me. It's sweet that they care as much as they do, but I need to be with someone who knows me, and loves me for reasons other than that I'm good-looking and I have money."

"You'll find someone. I'm sure of it," Randy assured her, patting her knee lightly.

"Everyone says that, and I'm sure eventually I will, but I don't want to wait for eventually. Honestly, I want what everyone else has. Stacy and Rob, Chris and Steph, they're so happy, and I just want what they have… now, preferably."

Laughing, Randy nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way, Trish, don't worry," At the eyebrow Trish cocked in question, Randy explained, "Everyone sees me as this big player who doesn't want to settle down, but the truth is, I just don't want to settle down with the wrong person. I'll happily be in a relationship if there's some way I can guarantee that it's the right relationship. I don't wanna deal with that heartache bullshit."

"I know exactly how you feel, but I don't think you can guarantee that a relationship is the one you're gonna be in forever. That's why I thought John and I would be so great together… because we're so close, and we never fight. I just thought it was perfect. But, I guess nothing's perfect…"

"Have you talked to John about what you saw?"

Shaking her head, Trish groaned. "No. I'm not exactly sure that'd be a good idea. I don't wanna start crying in front of him or anything."

"Please don't cry," Randy begged, clasping his hands together in front of his chest. "I hate when girls cry. It breaks my heart."

Trish grinned to herself, but nodded to Randy. "Got it. No crying. I guess eventually I'll have to talk to John about what happened, but I don't think I'm ready now. He'll probably notice that I'm avoiding him soon, and then he'll confront me, and we'll probably talk about things then. I just don't want to."

"Okay, so if you had gone to John's hotel room and found him alone, what would you have said to him?"

Trish sighed. "I don't really know. When I went there, I had no set plans for what I wanted to say, but it probably would've started off with me saying how much I appreciated his friendship, and ending with, 'by the way, John, I'm in love with you'."

Randy laughed, but didn't speak.

Groaning again, Trish looked up, locking eyes with Randy. She found herself wanting to look away, but not being able to. "I just, I want the guy who brings me roses everyday and tells me how beautiful I am even when I'm wearing sweats and having a horrible hair day. I want the guy who knows me better than I know myself. He doesn't have to be extra-special or anything, ya know? Just a really sweet, thoughtful guy who really loves me."

Mentally taking note, Randy nodded, wearing his signature grin. "Don't worry, Trish. I have a feeling you'll find him soon enough."


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

Everything You Want   
Part Twelve:

Outside the men's locker room, Trish dug in her purse, pulling out her cell phone. She made a mental note to herself to change the ringtone she'd been using for over a month; the 50 Cent song getting old after the first thirty calls she'd gotten. She ended the music by pressing the talk button, greeting the voice on the other end.

"Trish!" Stacy exclaimed, her voice loud. "You finally answered! I've only tried calling you four times."

"Sorry, I was… busy. What's up?"

"Well, number one, I wanted to make sure you got to the arena okay, which you did, right? And number two, I needed to give you the heads up…"

"Number one, yes I'm at the arena and I'm fine. And what heads up?"

Biting her lip, Stacy sighed into the phone. "John's looking for you. Rob and I saw him earlier, and he told me to let you know that he was looking for you. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him right now, so I thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to try and avoid him."

"Well, you're right, I really don't want to talk to him right now, but it think it's kind of inevitable, don't you? I mean, we work together, we have the same friends, and we're incredibly close, so if I try to avoid him, he'll more than likely notice."

"Okay, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks. So, where are you guys right now?"

"We just got back to the arena and we're in the cafeteria right now."

"Don't leave, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

CAFETERIA

"So," Trish began, taking a bite of Rob's sandwich. "Didn't you say you guys went out to eat?"

"Mmhmm," Rob nodded, stealing his food back. "What's your point?"

"You just had something to… nevermind," Rolling her eyes, Trish focused her attention on Stacy. "So…"

"So, I have a question," Stacy said, a questioning look on her face. "Where were you all those times I tried to call?"

"I told you, I was busy."

"Doing?"

"Looking for you and Jay. Speaking of Mr. Reso, where is he? I haven't heard from him all day."

"Not a clue," Stacy shrugged. "But stop trying to change the subject, missy. You were looking for Jay and me for over two hours? I called you four times in two hours, and there's no way you searched for us that long."

"Well, I was doing something else, too…"

"What?"

"I… I went to the men's locker room to look for Jay because you weren't picking up your phone, and I'd just had the greatest conversation with Michelle…"

"Oh boy," Stacy cut in, shaking her head. Even Rob, who had been too busy scarfing down his second lunch to pay attention the women's' conversation, looked up and groaned quietly at the Diva search contestant's name.

"SO," Trish cleared her throat, getting Stacy and Rob's full attention. "Yeah, I was in the locker room alone, and Michelle came in and started acting really nice to me, so I felt horrible for disliking her so much right now, and then I kind've… asked about her feelings for John."

"What'd she say?" Stacy questioned fearfully.

"She… uhm, she said that she really likes him a lot, and that they're kind of together," At the last word, Trish's voice started to crack. She paused, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. She'd done enough almost crying for a lifetime, and she refused to do it again. Regaining her composure, she spoke again. "And, uhm, she just sounded so sincere, like, she really likes him, and I refuse to do anything to mess that up for her. She's a good person, and her and John really deserve each other. I just want them both to be happy."

"Trish…"

"No," Trish cut Stacy off, raising a finger to silence her friend. "No, Stace. I do care for John, a lot, and I know that won't just stop, but I can not try to ruin what's going on with them. I'll find someone else, and I'll get over everything eventually."

"Look, I know you don't want to hurt Michelle, or John for that matter, but you can't deny your feelings. Just give things a little time, and see how serious John and Michelle are."

"Stacy, listen to me," Trish groaned, running her fingers through her messy blonde locks. "I understand where you're coming from, and I know you wanna help me. I appreciate it, I really, really do. But the part you don't seem to get is that it hurts to see them together. Really hurts. I can't explain the pain, but it's bad, okay? And I can't tell John and Michelle how I feel because then they'll be hurt, and they'll either break up or stay together… and I honestly don't know which is worse. The point is that the only way I can feel better is to stay away from them altogether. They won't understand why I do it, but at least they can be happy together and I won't have to see them."

"Trish, you can't avoid them forever," The person trying to reason Trish this time was Rob. His deep hazel eyes were filled with concern. "You work with them, you'll see them almost every day. There's got to be another way."

"I'll find a way to stay away, don't worry."

"Alright, I believe you," Stacy gave in, raising her hands in submission. "But you never finished what you were saying before… You saw Michelle, then went to men's locker room looking for Jay, and then what?"

"Well, Jay wasn't there, but… Randy Orton was. I asked him if he'd seen you, Jay, or Rob, and he said no. I was just gonna leave and go back to the locker room, but he asked if I was okay, and I said I was, but he didn't believe me. So I finally gave in and we talked for a while, and it actually did a lot of good."

"Wow," Stacy breathed. "Of all the people I could see you spilling your guts to, Randy was nowhere on that list. He really helped?"

Nodding, Trish smiled. "He listened, then offered some advice, and he really understands how I feel. He said he actually feels the same way a lot of the time."

"Randy Orton said this?" Stacy questioned incredulously. "Randy Orton knows how it feels to love someone and not have the feelings returned? Are we talking about the same man, because the one I know has never had a serious relationship in his life."

"Maybe you just don't know him very well," Trish offered simply. "He seemed really sincere to me, and the things he said made sense," Pausing, she shrugged and sipped her soda. "I just… I dunno, my main objective right now is to just keep my distance from John and Michelle."

Glancing up, over Trish's head, Stacy's smile started to fade. "Uhm, well, I'm not sure how well that's gonna work seeing as how John's coming over here right now."

Her stomach dropping, Trish slowly turned around.

"Hey guys," John greeted, taking the seat beside Trish. "What's up?" Everyone shrugged and John nodded, focusing his attention on Trish. "Trish, can we talk?"

Thinking fast, Trish shook her head. "I, uhm… I have to go meet up with Victoria so we can discuss our match later on. We get to be second to the main event, so the match needs to be great."

"It'll just take a sec…"

"I know, but… I, I really need to go. As a matter of fact, I was just told Stacy I had to go, didn't I, Stace?"

Stacy nodded, her face solemn.

Suspicious, John shrugged, confused. "Okay… well, can you stop by my locker room later? I just really wanna talk to you about something."

"Sure, I'll stop by," Trish agreed, standing up. "I'll see you guys later." Without looking back, Trish hurried away.

"Yeah, Stace, I'm gonna go to his locker room. If I don't, he'll just call my phone like crazy or stop by my hotel room later. I'm just gonna get this all over with. Sure, I'll call you later."

Trish headed down the near-empty arena hallway after Smackdown! had ended. All she wanted to do was get the talk with John over with, then head back to the hotel room and go to bed, hopefully forgetting all about John and Michelle, and everything having to do with them.

At the end of one hallway, Trish took a left, trying to remember where John's locker room was. At the end of the next hallway, she turned right, looking up and stopping where she was, nearly groaning aloud. Of course, with her luck, she'd chosen to go talk to John when he was with Michelle. She tiptoed backward without the couple spotting her, almost thankful that they'd been too wrapped up in each to notice her. Deciding to just call John and make an excuse later on, Trish quickened her pace, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

When she found an abandoned hallway, one she was sure no one would be coming to, Trish stopped, letting herself slide to floor, too tired to even try to walk to her car. Tears stung her eyes, fighting to spill over, down her cheeks. Trish fought all she could, not wanting to lose her composure, but a few stray tears escaped her, sliding down her face one by one. Not even bothering to wipe them away, she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her. Soon afterwards, tears were flowing freely, the drama from the previous few days finally catching up and hitting her in one big blow. "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"Nothing."

Trish jumped, her eyes shooting open to find a solemn-faced Randy Orton. She blinked a few times, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "What did you say?"

"I said," Randy began, kneeling down so he was level with Trish. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Trish," Randy cut her off, waving a hand in the air. "I know you're hurting right now, and there's no reason you shouldn't be, because it's a normal thing for you to be feeling, but you will be alright. Eventually you'll get over this, and you'll find your perfect person."

Sniffling, Trish just nodded her head, forcing a smile for Randy.

Patting her knee gently, Randy stood up. "I have to go now, but I'll stop by your hotel room later, okay?" she nodded, and he smiled confortingly. "You'll be fine, I promise."

After Randy had disappeared, Trish slowly stood up, heading out the direction he had gone, muttering his last words of advice to herself as she walked.

* * *

IN THE HALLWAY

"So, he just said all that and then walked away?" Stacy's face was incredulous.

Taking a bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream, Trish vehemently shook her head, not wanting Stacy to get the wrong impression. "No, no, Stace, he was really sweet about it, and he promised to stop by my room later to make sure I was alright." They headed into the first floor elevator, pushing the button to send them to floor two.

Finishing off her strawberry ice cream, Stacy dropped her bowl in the garbage, then turned to face her friend. "As long as he didn't just leave you there."

"He didn't," Trish assured her as they exited the elevator and took a left. They stopped in front of Trish's room and she turned her back to Stacy, sliding her key into the lock. She was about to step inside when Stacy tapped her shoulder.

"Look who's coming…"

Spinning around, Trish smiled up at Randy, ready to thank him for all he'd done for her throughout the day, but she didn't get her chance.

Without saying a word, Randy reached his hand forward, giving Trish a single red rose with a card attached. With a sly smile, he turned and walked away, not looking back.

An excited grin on her face, Stacy turned to Trish, grabbing her by the arms. "Well, what's the card say?"

Opening it open, Trish it aloud. "Day One."

* * *

**GUYS, thanks so much for all of the reviews! Honestly, they mean soso much to mean. Make sure to keep it up and let me know what you think!**


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

Everything You Want   
Part Thirteen:

"Day One? What does that mean?"

Shrugging, Trish looked from the rose, to the card, to her best friend. "I have no clue."

THE NEXT DAY  
As soon as the hotel room door opened, Trish pushed the flower she'd gotten from Randy right into Jay's face, a smile spread across her lips.

"Is this for me?" Jay questioned, eyeing the rose suspiciously.

"No!" Trish exclaimed, snatching it back. "It's mine, and you'll never guess who it's from."

"John?"

A hurt look crossed Trish's face, but she pushed it away and shook her head. "Nope, Randy Orton."

"Since when does Randy Orton give you flowers?"

"Since today, apparently. He just walked right up to me and gave me it, then walked away. No explanation whatsoever. And he gave me this card," she pulled it out of her back pocket, handing it over to Jay as she headed towards the table in his room, taking the seat closest to the window.

"Day one? What's that mean?"

"I don't know, but maybe that there will be a day two?"

"Maybe Randy Orton's in love with you."

Scoffing, Trish pulled a chair closer to her, propping her legs up on it as she took back her card. "Maybe Randy Orton's feeling bad for me because he knows that this whole John thing has upset me."

"Maybe, but I still think he's in love with you."

Sighing loudly, Trish shrugged. "So, Mr. Reso, where were you yesterday? I called your cell and checked the locker room, and I couldn't find you anywhere. Were you at the show last night?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, but I showed up late. I went out to get something to eat with Chris, and we got lost. And this town sucks as far as cell signals go, so we were screwed for a while. Luckily, Vince didn't chew our heads off when we explained everything to him."

"Well good, I'm glad, but…" Stopping, Trish pulled her purse off the table, unzipping it to retrieve her cell phone, which was vibrating and ringing at the same time. She recognized the number on the text message she was receiving, a smile crossing her face. She skimmed the message, which read, 'Come to my room for a sec…' then dropped the phone back into the purse, looking up at Jay. "Alright, I gotta get going, but I'll stop by later, okay?"

Jay gave her a suspicious look, but nodded, shrugging it off.

Trish smiled and exited the room, pausing for a moment, then starting towards Randy's hotel room.

* * *

OUTSIDE RANDY ORTON'S HOTEL ROOM  
Taking a deep breath, Trish raised her hand to knock, stopping when the door opened just seconds later. "Hey," she greeted, her smile wide.

Randy matched her smile, but said nothing. Instead, he stepped out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him as he leaned against it; his eyes focused on Trish.

Just as she was about to speak, Randy pulled his arm out from behind his back, revealing another rose, with yet another card attached. His smile grew as he watched Trish's expression. After a few moments, he stood up straight, backing away slowly. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

Trish nodded, her eyes on the card. She opened it slowly, and smiled at the cryptic note, almost the same as the first, with one slight difference. "Day Two," she read aloud, confused, yet excited.

Sliding the card in her back pocket, she held the rose close to her heart, turning around as she headed back towards her hotel room. She approached the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did, she looked up, the smile she'd been wearing starting to slowly fade at the sight of the person standing in the elevator.

Amy froze, not sure whether she should move or not. As the elevator doors started to instinctively close, Trish stepped inside, while Amy still didn't move, leaving the two trapped inside while the elevator slowly dropped down.

Uncomfortable, Trish faced forwards, praying for the elevator to move faster. Of course, this one time out of all of the times she'd rode the elevator, it chose this time to go unbelievably slowly as it dropped down a floor, then another. She knew it was probably just the fact that she was wishing for the elevator doors to open, so in her mind, it would take them forever to do so… but it still drove her crazy that it was taking so long.

"Uhm, Trish?"

Shaken out of her thoughts, Trish turned around slowly, meeting Amy's eyes for a split second, then focusing on her shoes.

Amy cleared her throat. Trish focused harder on her sneakers. They were black with three white stripes on either side. "Trish, I…" The shoes were obviously Adidas. And the shoelaces were red and orange. "I just wanted to tell you…"

Amy moved her foot and Trish looked up, her brown eyes meeting Amy's hazel ones, this time not looking away as she shifted nervously, her red hair falling into her eyes as she moved. Trish waited for Amy to blink, then replied. "Yeah?"

"You… well, I just wanted to say that you…"

The elevator stopped suddenly, and the doors opened. Amy picked up her bag and started towards the door, turning around towards Trish as the doors started to close. "You dropped your room key."

And the doors closed, locking Trish inside. She looked down beside her own sneakers, white and blue, also Adidas, but much cleaner than Amy's had been, and she saw her room key, lying face up, two feet from her. She bent down, picking it up, then stood slowly right as the elevator door reopened.

Stepping outside, Trish looked from her sneakers, to her room key, to her rose, then shook her head with a small smile, and headed towards her room. As she rounded a corner, she muttered to herself, "Weird day, and it's barely noon."

* * *

HOTEL ROOM 431  
"Randy, hey."

Nodding at his best friend, Randy shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he leaned against the doorframe. "Hey. Can I come in for a while?"

"Sure," John replied, stepping back as Randy entered the room. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh. What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Randy assured, plopping himself down on the couch in John's room. "I just wanted to talk… about stuff."

"Oh yeah?" John questioned, pulling two sodas from his refrigerator, handing one to Randy and keeping the other for himself. "What stuff?"

"Well, first of all… what exactly is going on between you and Michelle?"

John sighed, a smile coming to his lips. "I guess we're together."

"You guess?"

"I mean, we haven't defined it or anything. She's a really nice girl, we hung out for a night, and one thing led to another. And since then, we've been hanging out more and more, so I guess it's getting to be something."

"So you like her?"

John thought for a moment then nodded his head, slightly hesitant. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Interesting," Randy replied, scratching his head. "So, what's up with you and Trish?"

"Someone's full of questions today," John answered, eyeing his friend. "She's been avoiding me lately, and I have no idea why. I keep asking her to come see me so we can talk, and she says she will, then she never shows, never calls, nothing. I dunno if she's mad at me, or if something's up she just doesn't wanna talk about or what."

"Well, what'd you wanna talk about with her?"

"Just stuff in general. I wanted to talk to her about Michelle, among other things."

"You wanted to talk to her about Michelle? Have you ever thought that maybe she knows about Michelle, and she just doesn't want you to confirm it for her?"

"What? Why wouldn't she want to hear that I'm happy with someone she actually likes? Michelle's one of the only single girls around here she approves of."

Randy started to speak, but stopped himself. If John couldn't see that Trish herself was the only girl she truly approved for him, why should he go through all the trouble to tell him? "I dunno man, nevermind," he answered, shrugging to emphasize his point.

"Have you talked to her lately?" John questioned, sipping his soda before continuing. "Has she said anything's wrong?"

"No," Randy lied. "I mean, I have talked to her, but she hasn't said anything's wrong."

"When did you talk to her?"

"We've been talking a lot more lately, actually. We kind've bonded over the fact that neither of us can be with the person we care about."

"She likes someone?" John's head shot up, his face curious. "Who?"

Randy shrugged. "She didn't tell me, she just said… she said that she liked someone, but there was this big obstacle standing in her way to him."

"Well, maybe it's you she likes… and maybe that's why she wouldn't tell you who it was. And maybe that's why she's avoiding me, because she knows we're such good friends."

_Or maybe she won't talk to because you're the one she's in love with, stupid. _Randy spoke in his head, though out loud, he shook his head at John. "No, she doesn't like me."

John just shrugged, placing his soda can on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Whatever, man. All I know is, if she did like you, you'd be a lucky guy."

Nodding, Randy cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess. She is a really great person. She's so smart, and when we talked, it wasn't weird. We were both just really honest, and it felt good. I can't be honest like that with most people. But with Trish, it just came naturally. It felt like I've known her forever," Pausing, Randy grinned up at John. "Plus, she's gorgeous. That doesn't hurt anything."

"Wow, I knew it."

"Knew what?" Randy questioned, confused.

"You. Randy, I'm not sure if you even see it, but," John paused for a moment, smirking at the look on his friend's face. "Randy, you're in love with Trish."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming, guys... I love them! **


	14. Part 14

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.Everything You Want 

Part Fourteen:

Trish smiled as she walked out of the hotel and made her way to her car. For the first time in a while, the smile on her face was a genuine one, and it made her feel good. The main reason for her mood was probably the object in her hand, held tightly between the inside of her palm and the strap of her over-stuffed duffel bag.

As she opened her trunk, she dumped her two bags inside, then headed around towards the front of the car, getting inside and turning the key until the engine revved up, quiet and calm.

As she sat in her car, ready to drive away to the next city Raw was going to be in, she paused, looking down at her right hand; smile still plastered to her face. The rose in her hand was her fifth, all of them from Randy, all of them more confusing than the last.

Though she'd gotten a rose and a card every day for five days, part of her was still always shocked when she saw Randy walking up to her, a huge grin stuck to his face. He never said anything more than 'hey', but he was always smiling, and for Trish, that said more than anything else he could've said.

Besides the times when he was giving her a rose, Randy had barely spoken to her in the past five days. She had just chalked it up to him being busy, but she had started thinking, with Stacy's help, that maybe he just didn't know what to say… or that maybe he was afraid that she'd ask about the roses, trying to discover some ulterior motive he might've had. No matter what reasons he had for his kind gestures, she was thankful for Randy and his thoughtfulness. It was taking a lot of her energy to avoid John and Michelle, but it seemed whenever she was feeling incredibly tired of dodging them, Randy would show up. He would have a flower and a card in hand, and it was like she was suddenly rejuvenated. A smile would appear on her face and stay that way for hours at a time.

Smiling, she placed the rose on the passenger seat, next to the card for day five and buckled her seatbelt, pulling out of the hotel's parking lot.

* * *

ARENA CATERING  
"Randy Orton."

Glancing up from his sandwich, Randy met Stacy's playful grin, motioning for her to sit across from him. She did, placing her own sandwich and a bottle of water on the table. He swallowed some turkey and cheese, then washed it down with some Sprite before speaking. "What's up, Stacy?"

She shrugged, sipping her drink. "Rob's not here yet… he had some interview to do, and I knew it would take hours, so I came here by myself figuring I'd find Trish or Lilian or someone, but none of them are here yet."

"Yeah, I saw Trish before I left the hotel, but she wasn't ready to go then, so I'm guessing you'll have to hang with me until she does get here," he shot her a grin, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, darn," she groaned sarcastically. "So, is Trish gonna be showing up with another rose by any chance?"

Randy just shrugged, suppressing a grin.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Maybe," he replied simply, taking a swig of his drink. "You'll find out when you see her."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "So, you like her, don't you?"

"You're a very nosy person, has anyone ever told you that, Miss Keibler?"

"Yes, they have," Stacy answered. "But I'm cute, so they usually give in eventually. Then again, if you like Trish, you might not be weak to my cuteness."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? Exactly you like her or exactly you won't be weak?"

Grinning, Randy stood and picked up his wrappers from the table. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Stacy questioned, also rising and following Randy to the garbage.

"Yes."

"Randy Orton, I swear…"

"Stacy, hey."

Stacy groaned at the familiar voice, spinning around and shooting John a look. "Hi, John."

"Hey, what's with the face?"

"I was interrogating Randy, and you cut me off," she spun around, groaning even louder when she discovered that Randy was gone. "And now he's ran away, and by the time I find him again, I'll have forgotten my question."

Shrugging, John sent her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if we could talk."

"Uh, sure, I guess…"

"Great, can we do it in a more private place? Like my locker room?"

Nodding, Stacy dumped the rest of her sandwich into the garbage before turning to follow John out of the catering room.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE ARENA  
Trish closed her trunk with a thud, grabbing her bags from the ground as she headed towards the arena. Looking up towards the doors, she smiled at the familiar face approaching her, waiting for what she was almost positive was coming.

"Hey," Randy grinned, reaching out to grab the two biggest bags, leaving Trish with a backpack.

"Hey," Trish replied. She waited for him to say something more, but when he didn't, she spoke up. "So, have you seen Stacy?"

He nodded. "Just a minute ago. But then John asked her to go with him to talk…"

"Oh," she said, her voice disappointed. "Well, I'll find her later then."

Randy nodded again, opening the doors for Trish, then following her inside. They walked in silence until they reached the women's locker room, where they paused. Randy set her bags on the floor at his feet, then looked up, meeting Trish's eyes.

"So," she began. She was starting to question whether or not she was actually going to get a rose during this encounter with Randy.

Randy nodded, laughing inwardly as he noticed Trish squirm, obviously waiting for a rose. He took a step backwards, as if he was going to leave, then as he noticed the disappointment on her face, he smiled, pulling another rose and card from his back pocket, placing them in Trish's hand before walking away.

Trish grinned, holding the rose in one hand as she used the other to open the card. This time, it read a little differently than the previous five. She read it aloud, "Day 6 – notice a pattern yet? Only a few more left…" Curiosity filling her, Trish picked up her bags, careful not to crush the flower, and headed into the locker room.

* * *

JOHN'S LOCKER ROOM  
"So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well," John began, taking a seat on the couch in his room. "Trish."

Stacy nodded, obviously not surprised. "Okay. What about her?"

"Why has she been avoiding me?" John questioned, taking a seat on the couch. Stacy sat across from him on the bench, crossing her left leg over her right. "And don't tell me she's not, Stace, because I'm not dumb. I've tried to get her to come talk to me a handful of times, and every single time, she's come up with some dumb excuse. And the times she actually told me she'd come, she never did. What's going on?"

"Uhm, I…"

"Stacy…"

Groaning, Stacy raked a hand through her long hair, trying to decide what to say to John. She definitely couldn't tell him that Trish had had feelings for him, but that she'd caught him with Michelle, and that was why she was avoiding him… but she also didn't want to lie to one of her good friends. "John, to be honest, I couldn't tell you exactly why Trish is avoiding you," _Blatant lie. Nice job, Stacy._ "I know she's been avoiding you, but she's never mentioned to me why she's doing it. I think she's got some things going on in her life that are making her a little crazy."

John nodded like he understood; though he really didn't. "Well, can you try and get her to come see me? I just have some things I wanna share with her."

"Like what, if I can ask?"

"Just some stuff that's been going on. She's been avoiding me for days, and we never go this long without talking," John paused for a beat, his eyes darting from the floor to Stacy's eyes. "Wait, do you think she's mad at me, Stace? Maybe I did something?"

"John, I don't think you did anything. I'm not sure if she's mad, but to find out for sure you're gonna need to talk to Trish about this."

"I cant unless she stops avoiding me."

"I'll talk to her," This time, she was telling the truth. "As soon as I see her, I'll tell her to come see you. Okay?" After he nodded, Stacy patted his knee lightly, then stood, excusing herself before slipping out the door.

* * *

TRISH'S LOCKER ROOM  
Trish sat Indian-style on the floor of her locker room, all six cards and roses spread out before her. Every card but the last one read the same 'Day 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5' but Day 6's card was a bit different and it made her wonder what the pattern really was. She leaned back against the wall, rewinding in her mind back to the night she had talked with Randy in the men's locker room.

He had said that she would find the perfect guy soon enough, but he hadn't meant himself, had he? As she could continued to rewind, she remembered something she had said to Randy. _I want the guy who brings me a red rose everyday for no reason at all… _A grin spread across her lips as she realized that Randy was doing exactly what she'd wanted her perfect guy to do. If she didn't already know that he was just a good friend trying to cheer her up, she might have started developing feelings for him.

"Just friends, Trish. You're just friends," she reminded herself, gathering the flowers up in her hand and slipping them into a water-filled vase to keep them alive. She rose to her feet and set the vase on the vanity table to her left, then pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a familiar number.

When the voiced greeted her, Trish spoke. "Hey, where are you?"

From the other end, Stacy sighed, her voice quiet. "I just left John's locker room. He really wants to talk to you, Trish. He thinks you're mad at him, and I had no idea what I was supposed to say."

"Well, uh…"

"Trish, just go find him. Please? Tell him the truth, or even a lie, just so long as he doesn't come to me all sad and asking if you hate him or if he's done something. I feel horrible lying to him, but I can't tell him the truth," she paused for a moment, then added, "Hell, I'm not even sure I know the whole truth."

Trish groaned loudly, slapping her palm to her forehead. "I don't know how to explain that I had feelings for him, but since my timing sucks, I went to tell him at the exact moment he chose to make out with Michelle. And now I'm avoiding him and that it hurts to see him, because every time I do, I picture the two of them all over each other in front of his hotel room."

"You could just tell him that," Stacy suggested.

"Funny, but no."

"Well, you're gonna have to figure it out soon, because he made me promise to get you to go talk to him."

Grabbing her purse, she headed to the door, pulling it open. "I'll do something, I promise." She hung up the phone, dropping it into the purse as she closed the door behind her and started down the hall.

"Trish, wait…"

Trish spun around, inwardly groaning at the man approaching her. She waited until he was closer to her before she greeted him. "Hey."

John forced a smile, pulling off his baseball hat as he ran his fingers through the short dark hair on his head. "Hi, can we talk please?"

Taking a deep breath and remembering her conversation with Stacy moments earlier, she nodded. "I… yeah, we can."

* * *

**The reviews I've been getting are awesome, guys! Keep them coming:)**


	15. Part 15

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore. 

**Everything You Want **  
Part Fifteen:

JOHN CENA'S LOCKER ROOM  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

John sighed, taking a seat across from Trish. "Well, you've been avoiding me. I just want to know why. Did I do something, or…?"

She felt horrible. "No, John, you didn't."

"So what's going on?"

"I… it's complicated," she paused, meeting his eyes for a moment, "Things have been going on, and that's no reason for me to be ignoring you, but I have been. I'm sorry, honestly, you didn't deserve it."

John nodded slowly, his eyes trained on his hands, cupped together in front of him. "Okay, but you haven't been ignoring Stacy, or Randy Orton for that matter, so why me?"

_Oh, you're caught_, Trish thought to herself. She'd lied, hoping it would work, but she'd forgotten that John wasn't stupid. He knew that it was only him she'd been ignoring and he wanted to know why. She met his eyes again, but this time, it was him who turned away, his face blatantly showing the hurt he was feeling. "John, it's complicated…"

"I know," John replied, his voice quiet and even. "You said that already."

"I don't know how to explain it," she paused for a moment. "But…"

"How about you tell the truth?"

"John… you didn't do anything, okay? It's me. I'm not even sure what's going on, but it's really complicated. I'm not lying to you. Once I understand my feelings, I'll explain them to you. Until then, I need to go." Before John could say any more, Trish stood and headed out the door.

* * *

MEN'S LOCKER ROOM  
"For the last damn time, I'm not gay!" 

Laughter filled the men's locker room, which consisted of Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho, and Jay, who was currently the target of all the jokes going around between the men. It seemed that Trish, who'd been the first to accuse Jay of quote-unquote being 'gay', had mentioned the little incident to many of her friends, most of whom were also friends of Jay.

"We're just kidding, Jay," RVD assured, slapping the Canadian on the back. "We really don't think you're gay."

"Speak for yourself, Junior," Jericho replied, pushing some long blonde hair from his eyes. "The boy hasn't had a girlfriend in months, and he hasn't even mentioned liking someone in I don't know how long."

"I think I know why that is," The group of men turned towards the door where the voice belonging to Shelton Benjamin had come from. "I think you like someone you can't have, and you don't wanna tip it off by telling anyone anything about her."

"Who in the hell are you talking about?" Jay questioned, arching a confused eyebrow.

Shelton rolled his eyes, giving a look that said he thought Jay's 'crush' should've been obvious, but he informed them anyway, "Trish Stratus," he explained, pulling up a chair in between Randy and Chris as he waited for Jay's response.

After a moment of silence, Jay shook his head back and forth a few times, then turned towards Randy. "Help me here, Orton," he begged, clasping his hands together in a pleading action.

"Help you with what?" Randy inquired.

"You have to know I don't like Trish. You're the one who likes her," he looked pointedly at Shelton before turning back to Randy. "I don't like Trish like that, alright Benjamin? She's one of my best friends… maybe my best friend, and I've never thought of her like that."

"Well, is there someone else?" Rob questioned.

"No…"

Chris nodded his head around at the group. "Yeah, there's someone."

"Who is it, Jay?"

Jay looked over to Randy, who looked interested. "It's nobody. Just…" Jay silently thanked God when the door opened, cutting him off and turning everyone's attention to John, who stormed in the room and slammed the door behind him, pushing past the group of chairs taking up most of the width of the room.

"Problem, Cena?" Shelton asked, pulling his chair out of John's way. Rob looked down, wondering internally if John's mood had something to do with the fact that Trish was supposed to go see him.

"Nope. I'm peachy fucking keen, thanks," John retorted, heading into the bathroom and reappearing with a bottle of hair gel in his hand.

Randy opened his mouth to speak, wanting to get to the root of his best friend's problem, but he stopped himself, pretty sure that he knew what John's problem was: Trish. And if he was right, and John's problem was Trish, then there wasn't much he could do. Choosing between his loyalty to both John and Trish was too hard, so his only option was to stay out of the way.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jericho questioned as John stormed back past the group, shoving a chair out of his way as he did so. John just ignored him, sitting on a bench and pulling his duffel bag up onto his lap. He dropped his hair gel in the bag and zipped it up, tossing it to the side as he looked up at Chris.

"It's nothing, alright? Am I not allowed to be a bad mood every once in a while?"

"You are," Shelton began, speaking for Chris. "But you're always in a good mood, so why would you randomly be so angry? Someone or something has you pissed off pretty good."

"I just hate being lied to, that's all," John responded, pausing to look at all the men occupying the room, his eyes resting for a moment too long on Rob and Randy, then stood and headed towards the door.

When he was gone, Chris shrugged at the group. "Okay, so now the mystery is who lied to him…" Shelton nodded in agreement, but Rob and Randy both looked at each other, sharing knowing looks.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY: WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM  
"Alright, I'm chopping all of my hair off," Lilian growled, throwing her brush down onto the vanity table before her. "Give me the scissors." 

Trish laughed, though her mood wasn't very happy at the moment. She stood and walked over to where Lilian sat, picking up the brush and running it through her friend's hair. "You're not chopping anything off, missy. I'll fix it."

Relaxing, Lilian leaned back against the chair and watched Trish through the mirror as she struggled to tame her long blonde locks. It was hard to miss the distraught look on the women's champion's face, and Lilian caught it, worrying filling her features. "Is everything okay, Trish? You look…"

Trish paused for a minute, meeting Lilian's eyes through the mirror before looking back down. "I look what?"

"Upset? Confused? I dunno, something that's not happy."

"I'm fine… there, your hair's tamed," she pulled the hairspray off the table and sprayed a small amount onto Lilian's stray hairs, pushing them down with her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you maybe fight with someone? Someone like…"

Trish sat, waiting for Lilian to finish her sentence, not wanting to be the one to blurt anything out first.

"Like John?"

"I… well, kinda. We talked for the first time since I saw him and Michelle, and it didn't go as I'd hoped it would."

"Well," Lilian pointed out. "You have been ignoring him for days, and before this whole fiasco you two didn't go an hour without talking. I mean, you had to know he'd think something was up."

"Something is up, Lil, but it's not something I can talk to him about."

"Point is: you like John, right?"

"I did…"

"Okay, you did… and now he's with Michelle, and that sucks for you, seriously, but do you really wanna jeopardize your relationship with John just because he found someone who wasn't afraid to share their feelings for him?"

Trish shrunk back, stung. Lilian was the nicest person she knew, and if even she was telling her how dumb she'd been to keep her feelings inside for so long, then she really was dumb.

Noticing the offended look on her friend's face, Lilian started to take back what she said. "God, Trish, that came out so bad… I'm sorry…"

"No, you're right. I can't sit here feeling bad for myself and avoiding and lying to someone I considered my best friend just because I was too stupid to tell the truth about my feelings. If I wasn't such a jackass, I would've just walked up to John and said, 'Hey guess what? I like you. Like me too?' but I was scared. And now I have to pay for it."

"Wait, Trish…"

Trish shook her head, standing. "No, you were right, Lilian. Don't feel bad for me. I just need to go clear my head and try to make things right," she headed to the door, turning back to Lilian before she left. "Thanks, Lil. Seriously."

* * *

OUTSIDE THE ARENA  
Randy watched from his car as Trish emerged from the arena, shielding her eyes from the sun as she headed towards her own vehicle. He followed a few steps behind her, waiting until she was almost to the driver's side door before he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. 

She jumped and turned around, clutching her chest as she groaned loudly. "Give me a heart attack."

Randy laughed and apologized. He noticed the keys in her hand and asked, "Where you going?'

"I dunno… away. I just kind of need to clear my head."

"Oh, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Some things are a little clearer now, and I just need to sort everything out in my head."

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you later…"

"Did you want something?"

Smiling softly, Randy nodded. "Well, no, it's nothing. It's not the right time."

"Sure it is… what's up?"

Trish watched as Randy fidgeted, something she'd never seen him do, shifting from foot to foot, his hands behind his back.

She grinned. "Is it a flower, Randy? Day 7 or something?"

Half-smiling, Randy pulled the rose and card out from behind his back and handed them to Trish, watching intently as she smelled the rose and read the card.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Randy shook his head, his eyes glued to Trish's. "Wait, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I said I thought you'd find the right guy soon?"

Suspicious, Trish nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well…" Randy smiled, clasping his hands together behind his back as he leaned down, moving closer and closer to Trish…

… Until his lips finally met hers in a kiss.

* * *

**I wasn't going to update this again yet, but I did by request. THANKS FOR ENJOYING THE STORY EVERYONE. **


	16. Part 16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want **  
Part Sixteen:  
  
OUTSIDE THE ARENA  
Trish stood still, her eyes still glued to the door Randy had walked into at least five minutes earlier. She reached her fingers up, lightly pressing them to her lips, still feeling Randy's kiss there. Her lips curled upward in a small smile and she turned around, getting into her car and starting up the engine.

* * *

INSIDE THE ARENA  
"Orton, wait up!" 

Randy paused, watching as Jay approached him. They fell into step together, walking in silence for a few moments. "What's up, Jay?"

Jay sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "Well, I wanted to ask you what's going on with you and Trish. I know your reputation, and you're a nice guy and all, but if you hurt her, I hurt you."

"I got it," Randy replied, nodding. "I don't plan on hurting her, Reso, okay? I actually like her. Really like her. I'm not exactly sure if she feels the same, but if she does, I won't do a thing to hurt her. Not like John did."

"Yeah, but that wasn't John's fault."

Randy shrugged. "He still hurt her."

"So you really like her?"

"Really."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"I kind of already did…"

Jay's eyes widened a little. "…You did?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "I kind've… kissed her."

"Whoa! When did this happen?"

"A little while ago. She was leaving to go for a drive to calm down or something, and I told her I'd just catch her later, but she wanted me to tell her now… so I did. And then I kissed her."

"Wait, why would she need to calm down?"

"She was upset about something, and even though she didn't say what it was, I'm sure I have an idea of what… or rather who, upset her so much."

Jay looked up, meeting Randy's eyes for a brief moment, before both of them nodded their heads in sync, speaking at the same time, "John."

* * *

IN HER CAR  
Trish groaned as she felt a raindrop hit her arm. She glanced up at the sky – which was rapidly growing darker – it was obviously going to rain. She groaned again and rolled up her window, making a left turn as she did so. "Back to the arena I go," she spoke aloud. She groaned for a third time, this time much louder than the previous, as she heard her cell phone's new ringtone, an Eminem song, start to play. 

She cursed her timing, and pulled over to the side of the road right as the ringing stopped. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward, pulling the phone from her purse. Checking the caller ID, she realized that it had been Stacy who called her. She dialed the number back and waited as it started to ring.

"Trish, I didn't think you were gonna call me back!"

"I was driving," she explained, buckling her belt back up. "So I pulled over to see who called."

"Well good… where are you?"

"Uhm, a few miles from the arena? I'm not sure of the exact location, but its not too far."

"Good," Stacy sighed, sounding relieved. "There's a severe thunderstorm warning for the whole county, and they said the winds could get pretty dangerous. And it's getting pretty dark already, so I just think maybe you should head back here."

Trish grinned at Stacy, ever the worrier she was. "Yes, mom, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, and Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you left in the first place?"

Trish groaned, rolling her eyes. "It was nothing – just the same stupid drama that's always plaguing my life. I'm over it, Stace, so don't worry. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Stupid drama involving John, Randy, both?"

"John specifically, but I guess both."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I guess… there was drama with John, and then Randy showed up," Trish paused for a moment, but then realized how her sentence had come out. "I didn't mean that Randy caused drama… just confusion."

"How?"

"Well I was upset after my conversation with John, and I just wanted to get out of there, so I decided to go for a drive…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I went outside, but Randy saw me and asked where I was going, and then he said he had something to tell me. He gave me another flower and card – Day 7," she paused again, recalling the moment in her mind. "Then I started to ask him what was up with the whole flower and card thing, but he answered my question before I even asked."

"Okay…" Stacy spoke excitedly, waiting for her best friend to continue.

"He said there was one more thing, and then moved closer to me, and… and he kissed me, Stace."

"OHMYGOD!" Stacy screeched, loud enough that Trish pulled the phone from her ear, and Rob, who was obviously in the room, called out, asking what was wrong. "Sorry," she apologized quietly to Rob, before turning her attention back to her phone. "Are you serious, Trish?"

"As a heart attack."

"Oh my god, this is so amazing! And what did he do next?"

"Nothing… well, not nothing, exactly. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then he just turned around and went back into the arena. And then I just left."

"Wow, your life is so much more exciting than mine."

Rob called out again, "Hey, your life is plenty exciting, young lady."

"My life is too drama-filled to be exciting, Stacy. The drama takes out all the fun that's going on. I'd much rather have things be simple and boring."

"Yeah, well… so what are you gonna do?"

"I have no clue," Trish sighed exasperatedly. "I guess I'll figure it out as I go along. But right now, I think I need to head back to the arena because it's almost dark now, and I don't this place well enough to navigate in the dark."

"Alright, find me when you get here."

* * *

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM  
"Stacy, have you seen Trish?" 

Stacy smirked up at Randy, shaking her head. "I just talked to her a little while ago, and she said she'd be here in a little bit."

"You mean she's still out? It's pouring out there and she doesn't know where she's going!"

"Randy, calm down. She said she wasn't far away."

Stepping into the locker room, Randy groaned. "I'm just gonna wait here until she comes back. Just to make sure she's alright and everything."

"We know about the kiss, dude," Rob informed the younger man, grinning. "It's about time."

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Randy replied, shrugging. "Whatever you say." He checked his watch and tapped his foot against the floor as he waited for Trish to return. The storm was getting increasingly worse by the second, and he needed to know that she was safe.

"I think you're good for her, Randy," Stacy commented, smiling at the young man. "I think…"

Before Stacy could finish her thought, the locker room door burst open and soaking wet Trish appeared before everyone. "Uh, h... hey guys," she greeted, her teeth clattering.

"Trish!" Randy jumped up and pulled her towards him, ignoring his feeling of awkwardness over their kiss earlier. "God, you're freezing." He led her to the couch in the room, sitting her down on it just as Stacy placed a blanket over her shivering form.

"I told you it was getting bad," Stacy pointed out, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at her friend. She decided against it, seeing Trish's shaking body, lips blue, and clothes sticking to her body.

"Are you alright?" Randy questioned, rubbing his hands up and down Trish's arms for warmth.

"I'm… I'm fine, Randy, th… thanks."

Randy nodded, though not convinced and took Trish's hands in his own, squeezing them for warmth.

Stacy grinned as she watched the couple, nudging Rob in the side to get his attention. She motioned with her head to the sight before her; Randy Orton on his knees in front of Trish, more concerned than he'd probably ever let on to people.

"They're perfect for each other," Stacy commented, a smile still playing at her lips. "I think we need to help them along a little."

Rob groaned quietly, as though he was reading his girlfriend's mind. "What do you mean, Stace?"

"Well, they're both incredibly stubborn," Stacy explained. "And they'll never admit their true feelings… so I think it's up to us to hook them up."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT  
Trish watched from the gorilla position as Randy pinned Triple H yet again, and she inwardly cheered as he slowly climbed up onto the turnbuckles and posed for fans. He was such a star, always aware of the cameras, and always ready when they were on him. 

"Hey there, like the match?"

Glancing up, Trish grinned at Randy and nodding. "You did a decent job."

Randy smirked, but nodded his hand. "Well thank you, Miss Trish."

An awkward silence fell between the two and Trish suddenly felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say.

Reading her mind, Randy spoke, "So, I uhm… about earlier…"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"I… I'm sorry if I was too forward, but I…"

"You weren't too forward," Trish smiled and took a small step forward.

"Good because I really liked it," he paused for a second to take Trish's hand in his own. "And I kind of want to do it again." He waited for an objection, but when he got none, Randy closed the gap between himself and Trish and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers in their second kiss of the night. The kiss intensified moment by moment, with Trish pushing herself against Randy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy replied by gently sliding his tongue inside her mouth, examining every crevice.

After a few more seconds they both pulled away, breathless. Both wearing wide smiles, they separated slightly, but still held onto each others' hands as they locked eyes, ignoring the rest of the world…

… Including the man watching them from across the hallway, his blue eyes unusually dark at the sight of the couple before him.

* * *

**I actually really like this chapter, so opinions the same as mine or different would be awesome! Thanks guys!**


	17. Part 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore. 

**Everything You Want **  
Part Seventeen:

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM  
After she parted from Randy, Trish sat in the Women's locker room, packing her stuff up before she left for the hotel. She dropped her jacket and brush into her duffel bag, then zipped it up and headed for the door. She'd gotten barely five feet down the hall when she heard her name called. Turning around, and grinned at Stephanie. "Steph, hey! I haven't seen you in over a week."

Stephanie nodded and shrugged; linking her arm through Trish's as they both set off down the hall. "I've been so busy. My dad doesn't like to give anyone breaks – especially me," she groaned playfully and flashed a bright smile. "I've barely seen Chris, so forget about everyone else. But, I hear you've been getting closer to a certain young Superstar lately."

Trish felt her cheeks redden, and she shrugged. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone," Stephanie replied, nudging Trish in the arm. "Specifically Stacy… she seems to think you guys would make a cute couple."

"Stacy's awfully nosy," Trish grumbled, shaking her head. "I dunno… yeah, I guess we're getting pretty close. Randy's a good guy."

"And what about John?"

"What about him?" she shot back, her voice calm and uncaring.

"Uh oh, what's going on between you and John?"

Trish shrugged again, eyeing her shoes as she walked. "Things have been kind of odd between us for a while, and we had a fight yesterday, and I just refuse to dwell on it right now. I can't let stupid things get me upset."

"Well, I agree," Stephanie began. "But you and John have been friends since he came to the company… how can you guys just let that go?"

"I don't know if that's what we're doing, really," she replied, shaking her head. "I just don't know what to say to him right now. He knows that something's up, but he doesn't know why I'm ignoring him. And I can't explain it to him, because I can barely explain it to myself. I don't want to hurt him, but I also don't want to hurt myself. It's just all this big confusing dramatic move-moment, and I'm just tired of drama right now. I'm going to focus on the good things: my career, my friends, and Randy – who I care about more and more each time I see him. I want to work things out with John, but I need to figure out how to do that before I talk to him again."

"Well, not to butt in," Stephanie started, eyeing Trish for approval before she continued. "But John cares about you a lot – we can all tell that – and he's probably just worried that he's losing your friendship over something he can't control. Everybody's always had this theory that you and John were destined to be together, and that after a while, the sexual tension would get to be too much and you'd finally realize your feelings and fall deeply in love. We were all just waiting for it to happen. But now that you've got Randy…"

"And John has Michelle…"

Stephanie stopped suddenly, her face twisted in confusion. "John has who?"

"Michelle," Trish explained easily. "Didn't Stacy tell you? John is dating Michelle, the Diva Search contestant, and that's kind of part of our problem – even though John doesn't know that."

"No, Stacy didn't tell me John was with Michelle – all she said was that you and Randy had something going on, and that you and John were kind of drifting apart."

"Yeah, we're definitely drifting," Trish agreed, nodding. "But to be honest, that's probably my fault. You guys had part of that theory right…" she paused and watched as Stephanie's eyes widened. "I do… well, did, have feelings for John. But of course, I realized that too late, and by the time I'd finally decided to inform John of how I felt, he'd gotten with Michelle. So I felt stupid around him, and I started to ignore him. And now things are all messed up, and John doesn't even know why. Then we got into a fight yesterday, he called me a liar for not being honest with why I was ignoring him. It was all a mess."

"So why don't you just tell him why you're ignoring him?"

"Because then I'd have to tell him that I had feelings for him. I'd have to tell him that while we were hanging out like best friends, I really liked him as more than that. That would just cause even more drama than there already is, and I don't think I can deal with that," Trish and Stephanie stopped at the arena doors, and Trish leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. "I wish things could just be normal again – like they were."

"But apparently things weren't normal, Trish. You had feelings for John and you didn't tell him. That's not exactly what I'd call normal."

"Well how did you and Chris get together? One day you hated each other, and the next you were joined at the hip and finishing each other's sentences," Trish watched as a smile spread across Stephanie's lips. "That doesn't just happen. So how'd you guys finally admit your feelings?"

"It was weird," Stephanie admitted. "One minute we were fighting, and the next I was crying because Chris had said something real mean about me never finding someone to love me, or something like that. I hadn't meant to cry, but I couldn't control it. So there I was, crying like a baby, and Chris was freaked. I'd never cried in front of him before, and he felt like a complete jackass, so he apologized and said he didn't mean to hurt me…" she paused for a moment, grinning at her memories. "I calmed down considerably, and out of nowhere, he hugged me. It was so weird, but it felt right, you know? Then he told me that he really did think I'd find someone. And he said he knew someone who liked me."

"Aw, and I wonder who that was," Trish commented, smiling.

Stephanie nodded and continued, "So of course I was like, 'Who?' and then he smiled at me… the cute, cocky smile he always does when he knows something you don't. Then… he kissed me. I was shocked, but I kissed him back, and here we are now. We never really talked about it. Not like, 'Okay, we're going to date now' it just happened. And here we are almost a year later."

"But this is different, Steph," Trish countered, ignoring the eye roll Stephanie sent her way. "John and I have been the best of friends for two years, and in those two years, there hasn't been the obvious sexual tension that you guys all see – at least not that we noticed. But then one day, I realized that there was just something about him… he's good looking, he's incredibly nice to me – despite what people think, and I've never gotten along with a guy better than I get along with him. Except for Jay, of course, but Jay and I will never be anything more than friends. We discovered that one night after a drunken kiss. The point is that, if I had just walked up to him and said, 'Hey John, I have feelings for you as more than a friend, he would've been freaked and I would've felt crappy. I didn't want to lose my best friend, but apparently, it's too late for that now anyway."

"Trish, you haven't lost him," Stephanie reasoned. "At least not yet. You guys need to talk. An honest talk - one on one – where you both get your feelings out there, and deal with them in the best way possible. If John has true feelings for Michelle, and you have true feelings for Randy, then working things out shouldn't be so hard."

"And if that's not the case?"

"Are you worried that you don't care enough about Randy?"

"No! No," Trish vehemently shook her head, meeting Stephanie's eyes to prove that she was sincere. "I do care about Randy. I don't know what we'll become yet, but I have real feelings for him. I guess I'm just scared to come clean with my feelings for John."

"And that's a fear you're going to have to get over, my dear," Stephanie winked and picked up her duffel bag off the floor. "Until then, just try to sort everything out in your mind. That way when you do talk to John, you'll have your thoughts all organized and hopefully you guys can be honest and open with each other. But Trish…"

Before she could continue, Trish's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it from her purse and read the caller ID, then showed it to Stephanie.

"Answer it," Stephanie said, pushing the phone back towards to Trish. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. See you later, girl."

Trish nodded and waited until Stephanie was gone until she answered the phone. She greeted the familiar voice, "Hey… what's up?"

"Not much… I just wanted to see if you were coming to the hotel any time soon. I figured we could order a pay-per-view movie and get some room service and talk about things."

Trish grinned and picked up her bags off the floor. She pushed open the doors to the arena and headed to her car. "I was actually leaving right now. I can be there in about twenty minutes."

"Great," Trish could hear his smile from the other end of the phone. "I'll see you then."

"Bye, Randy," she hung up the phone and dumped her bags into the car.

* * *

AT THE HOTEL  
"Damn key!" John cursed loudly as he pounded his fist into his hotel room door. Seconds later, the door swung open and John barged inside, dropping his things off at the foot of the bed. He laid back onto the bed and groaned loudly, ignoring the woman standing before him with a concerned like on her face. 

"John, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine," Michelle countered, sitting on the bed beside John. She placed her hand on his side and looked down to meet his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Michelle, don't worry," John replied, sitting up. He took her hand off of his side and laced his fingers through hers. He shot her a reassuring smile and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to hers.

"Are you sure? You stomped in here all mad. Bad day?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied, his mind flashing back to the kiss he'd witnessed earlier in the day. He could tell Michelle all about Randy and Trish, but that would just lead to questions about how things were with Trish, and why he cared that they'd been kissing. "But it's not important, so don't worry about me."

"As long as you're sure…"

"Nothing's wrong," John assured Michelle, flashing a smile and pulling her in for a hug. But as he held her tightly, his mind couldn't help but to wander to her question: _Is something wrong? _He'd said no, but the visions of Randy and Trish kissing in his mind were starting to prove him otherwise. It seemed he did have a problem with his best friends, and he had no idea why.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates, guys, but I've been on vacation. Let me know if you're still liking the story!**


	18. Part 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.Everything You Want 

**PART EIGHTEEN:**  
RANDY'S HOTEL ROOM

"Hey, great timing – I was just about to order some dinner. Pizza sound good?"

Trish nodded and stepped into Randy's room. After she dropped her duffel bag on the floor, and she plopped down onto the bed and looked up. "Sounds great. Pepperoni, preferably. But uhm…"

Randy stopped and looked up at Trish, phone in his hand, ready to dial. "Yeah?"

"I…" she began, meeting his eyes for a moment. He looked a little nervous, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had to say next. She rid her mind of all troubling thoughts, deciding to just have a fun time with him before they got to all the serious talk. "Just don't forget to make sure they add garlic breadsticks to the order."

A relieved look crossed his face and he nodded his head, then turned his attention back to the phone. After he punched seven digits in, he turned his back to Trish and waited. When the greeting came from the other end, he placed his order: a large pizza; half pepperoni, half mushroom, two bottles of water, and the biggest order of garlic breadsticks they could deliver. "Thank you," he finished the call. "Yep, 20 minutes. Goodbye." He hung up and turned around.

"So…" Trish began. "What movie did you have in mind?"

"There's two good choices, actually," he explained, picking them up off the entertainment center and heading to the bed where Trish sat. He took the seat beside her and held the movies out. "There's 'Liar Liar' – one of Jim Carrey's best, and 'Friday the 13th' which I've actually never seen, believe it or not. You choose."

"Hmm…" Trish contemplated, tapping her finger to her chin. "'Liar Liar' is definitely one of Jim Carrey's best movies, and it never gets old, so I know we'll love it. I've seen 'Friday the 13th', but it was back when I was younger, so I don't remember anything about it. But I'm not sure if I'm in the kind of mood for a horror movie."

"Well that would mean that Jim Carrey is our safest bet."

"Guess so," Trish agreed, nodding at Randy. "'Liar Liar' it is then. Pop it in."

HOTEL LOBBY  
"It's late, Steph… we should probably get up to bed."

Stephanie nodded at Chris and stood from her seat. The couple had just finished a late night meal and drink at the hotel bar. They grabbed their things and headed for the elevator. Just as the doors opened, a familiar voice called out to them.

Chris turned around and smiled. "Hey, John." Stephanie turned as well and nodded at John.

"Guys, hey," John greeted, catching up to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Chris replied, shrugging. "We just got done eating, and we're probably gonna go to bed soon. Steph's got an early flight back home, and I'm just beat."

"Oh well, then don't let me bother you… I just had a question."

"No, we have a little time, John… what did you need?"

John smiled at Stephanie and nodded. "Well, uhm…" he paused for a moment, as if he was nervous, then he shifted from foot to foot, before meeting Stephanie's eyes again. "This is gonna sound weird, but have you talked to Trish lately?"

"Yeah, earlier today, actually," Stephanie nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I wanna talk to her," John replied. "But, things are kind of weird with us, and I'm not sure if that would be a good idea."

"I don't really know anything about your situation," she lied. "But if you want to talk to Trish, you should go for it."

"I think I will," John nodded, smiling at Stephanie, then Chris. "I have to go talk to someone else first, but I think I'll go see her after. Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie nodded and watched as John disappeared around the corner. She turned back to Chris. "He's a little odd."

"Nah," Chris disagreed, shaking his head. "He's just in love."

Stephanie's eyes widened slightly. "You think?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head. "I do."

RANDY'S HOTEL ROOM  
Trish yawned as the credits to 'Liar Liar' started to roll down the screen. Randy stood and took the movie out of the DVD player, then picked up the box of pizza and dropped it onto the floor. "Well, it's officially midnight, and you're ready to fall asleep, so I think it's bedtime."

Trish groaned in protest and sat up on the bed. "I'm not tired," she replied, half-smiling. "I'm wide awake."

"Sure you are," Randy nodded his head. "But…" he was cut off by a knock on the door. He gave Trish a look, as if to ask who could possibly be knocking on his door at midnight, then shrugged and headed for the door.

Trish heard the door open, and then what she could have sworn sounded like a gasp on Randy's part, then a familiar voice saying hello. It took a moment, but the voice finally registered and Trish nearly gasped herself.

"John," Randy spoke, sounding shocked. "Uhm, hey… what's up?"

Trish could hear John shuffling around in the other room. "Nothin', I just kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I saw you earlier… and you were kissing Trish," he paused and Trish covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. "I was just wondering what that was… are you guys together or something?"

"Uh…" Randy cleared his throat.

"Why are we standing out here?" John questioned, and Trish could hear his feet moving across the floor in her direction. "We can go into the room…"

"John, wait," Randy called out, following behind John.

"So, answer my question, man," John replied, stepping into Randy's room. He paused when he spotted Trish sitting on the bed. He looked from her to Randy, his blue eyes wide. "Never mind… I guess my question's been answered." He looked at Trish for a moment, then turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow, it's been so long. :-/ I'm sooo sorry, guys. School's crazy I'm a senior, and I've been neglecting writing a little bit. SORRY. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ) Let me know what you think.**


	19. Part 19

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.**  
Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want:****  
PART NINETEEN:**

"John, man, wait…" Randy sighed deeply and looked at Trish. Trish shrugged and closed her teary brown eyes. Randy watched her for a moment, then spoke. "Do I go after him?"

Trish shrugged again. Randy could tell she probably wasn't going to be much help, so he hesitated for a moment, then turned around and walked out of the room.

IN THE HALLWAY  
"Well, yeah, if you want to hang out tomorrow, we could do that. Yeah, I…"

"Jay, I need to talk to you."

Jay looked up at John and rolled his eyes. He moved his cell phone from his face and covered the speaker. "I'm kind of on the phone, man."

"This is important, Reso. I need to talk to you about something."

"John…"

"JAY, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Jay rolled his eyes and turned his back to John. "Hey, I have to go… yeah, I'll call you later. Yep, of course. Okay, see ya later." Jay smiled and closed his phone, then turned around on his heels and faced John. "Now, what the hell is so important that I couldn't even finish my phone call?"

"I need to talk to about something."

"Yeah, thanks, but I got that much."

John sighed and ran his hands through his short dark hair. His eyes darted around wildly as he paced back in forth in front of Jay. "Man… I saw something earlier. And it freaked me out, so I went to get to the bottom of it, and I found out something I wish I hadn't. And now I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're being incredibly vague about what it is you saw, so there's not much I can do to help until you tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"I…"

"You…" Jay impatiently watched as John searched for the right words.

Taking a deep breath, John stopped in front of Jay and met his eyes. "I saw Trish and Randy kiss. And then I saw them in Randy's hotel room when I went to go talk to him about it."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, I kind of already knew…"

John laughed. "That's great. I'm guessing everyone knew but me, right?"

"Look, man, I'm sure everyone didn't know. But I am Trish's best friend… it's sort of expected that she'd tell me, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure," John replied, shrugging. He turned his back to Jay for a moment, then whirled back around. "What the hell is with this, though? How could she not tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"Well," Jay began, eyeing John carefully. "Maybe she was afraid of how you'd react, cause, I mean…"

"If she'd just told me the truth, I wouldn't have reacted like this."

"I seriously doubt that. She was afraid. But man, why are you reacting like this? I mean, you're dating Michelle. And Trish didn't know about her before you did that. Why is this different?"

John stared at Jay like the answer was obvious. "Man, Trish and Randy are my best friends. I care about them both. Why wouldn't they say anything to me? And why would Trish assume I would freak out?"

"Because she knows you?" Jay suggested. He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched John pace back and forth in front of him. "She would've told you eventually, John. You mean a lot to her, and to Randy. They didn't exactly know what was going on with them yet. But I can assure you, they weren't trying to keep it from you."

"It's just not right, Jay. Randy's not right for her."

"Your two best friends who you supposedly care about so much aren't right for each other? And why is that?"

John hesitated for a moment, then stopped in front of Jay. "Dude, why are you questioning me so much? I know them both well and I don't seem them as being right for each other. I just… I don't think this is right."

Pushing himself off the wall, Jay took a step toward John so that their eyes were level. "You know," he began, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "You say that you 'just know' that they aren't right for each other." He used air-quotes to emphasize his skepticism of the situation. "But I really think you need to evaluate your situation, Cena, and ask yourself why it is that you're so against your two best friends, the two people you supposedly care about most, being happy. If they want to be together, it's their decision. They can't work their feelings for each other around you being content. You're being selfish."

"I don't even know why I came to you," John shook his head and balled his hands into fists. "You don't get it."

"What I don't get," Jay countered "Is why you're acting like such an ass. You don't want Trish and Randy to be happy. The most important people in your life, but you want them to just sit there alone and watch you be happy with Michelle. That's bullshit."

"Whatever," John responded, turning his back to Jay. "Thanks so much for your help, buddy." He spoke, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Yeah, thanks for enlightening me on how to treat my real friends. Before today, I'd always been happy when my friends found happiness. But that's not what 'real friends' do, right, John?"

"Fuck you." John shot back, whipping his head around to shoot Jay a cold look, and then he turned back around and walked away. After he was around the corner, Jay shook his head and pulled his cell phone back out of his pocket and press number 3 on his speed dial.

* * *

OUTSIDE RANDY'S HOTEL ROOM  
Trish closed the door to Randy's room and reached into her purse to pull out her ringing cell phone. She looked at the number, then answered. "Hey, Jay." 

"Trish, I think you might have a problem," Jay explained, anger still in his voice.

"Trust me, I already know that."

"You might know, but I just got done talking to John, and I think he's fallen off the deep end. He was going nuts."

"Great," Trish replied, shaking her head. "This is too much drama for me. I just want it to go away."

Jay scoffed. "Yeah, well, good luck."

"I'm going to need it. Well, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. Seriously, good luck."

"Thanks, Jay, I love you."

"Love you too, babe. Call me later."

"Yep. Bye." The phone clicked and Trish hung up. Sighing deeply, she looked through her phone book and debated calling Randy to see how his John search was going, but she decided against it, just in case he'd actually found John. That would cause even more problems. After a moment's hesitation, she headed back towards her room, deciding she'd call Randy later to see how things had gone.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE LOBBY  
Randy took a deep breath and started walking forward towards John. He'd spotted him standing alone in an empty hallway across from the lobby. John hadn't spotted him yet, so he could've disappeared if he wanted to, but he figured he should just get the confrontation over with, for everyone's sake. 

"John…"

John turned his head towards Randy, his eyes dull and cold. His facial expression didn't change, he just stared.

"I know you're pissed, man, but I can explain."

"Really." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"Yeah. We planned on telling you, John, I swear. We just didn't know what was going on with us. We had to figure out how we were feeling before we could tell anyone."

"I heard the story already."

"From who?"

John smirked. "Jay, because apparently he was aware of what was going on, but me, your best friend had no fucking clue."

"John…"

"Randy, I don't care, alright? I hope you and Trish are fucking happy together for the rest of your fucking lives. Seriously."

"You sound like you care."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do then."

"Man, will you stop it?" Randy sighed. "Can we just talk about this like men?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You and Trish are together, and happy, and I wasn't important enough to know about it. I see how things are. You tell Trish that I wish you two the best of luck. I'll be happy with Michelle, you can be happy with Trish, and we don't have to talk about anything again. Okay? Great." After an eyeroll, John turned to walk away, but Randy grabbed him by the arm, causing him to spin back around so that they were face to face.

"What is your problem? Just because we didn't tell you that we've kissed once, our friendship is over? That's stupid. We've been friends for years. You can't do this."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, thank you very much," John snarled, pulling his arm from Randy's grip. "Now, I'm going to walk away and you're going to let me." John waited for a moment, then turned around again, this time taking a few steps.

Randy shook his head and reached out for John's arm again. He missed, but caught the sleeve of his jersey. He wrapped his fingers around it. "John, come on…"

"Let go of me now."

"Dude, please."

John sighed and pulled his arm free again. He made a fist with his right hand and turned around, connecting his fist with Randy's jaw. Randy gasped and fell back a few steps, his hand going up to cradle his mouth. He looked up, his blue eyes wide and full of pain, emotional as well as physical. John showed no emotion. He kept Randy's gaze for a moment, then turned and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

**So... it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to finish the next one soon. So let me know if you're still liking the story. Thanks!**


	20. Part 20

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the wrestlers, the only things I can even pretend to own are the ideas.  
**Summary:** Best friends. The term describes Trish Stratus and John Cena – or does it? With all the drama going on in their lives, even they're not sure anymore.

**Everything You Want:  
****PART TWENTY:**

TRISH'S HOTEL ROOM  
From her position on her bed, Trish opened her eyes and took the headphones she'd been wearing off. She paused for a moment, not sure if she'd heard a knock on the door, or if she was just going crazy. She wouldn't put it past herself. A moment later, though, there was another knock. Not crazy. That was good. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. Her jaw dropped at what she saw standing on the other side of the door.

Randy stood before her, his left hand covering the left side of his face. Underneath his fingers, it was apparent that a bruise was already forming on his face, and it looked to be swelling.

"Randy, what the hell happened?" Eyes wide, Trish motioned for Randy to enter the room. After he walked in, she closed the door behind him and followed him into her room. "What happened?" She repeated.

"I, um, got hit."

"Obviously," Turning around, Trish walked to the refrigerator and took out an ice pack. She moved Randy's hand from his jaw and lightly placed the ice pack on his face, then replaced his hand. "Now, who hit you?"

"Um… John."

Trish sighed deeply and sat beside Randy. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what his problem is."

"I think I do," Randy replied, ignoring the look Trish was sending him.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. He said some things, Trish. I don't think he's going to talk to us anytime soon."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Trish's head dropped to her chest. She closed her eyes tight. Seconds later, she felt Randy's hand on her knee. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice soft. He offered a small smile, but winced as he did so.

"I can't believe he did this to you," Trish replied, shaking her head. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'm fine."

"I can't believe he could just throw away friendships like this. We didn't even do anything to him. I just…"

"Shhh, Trish, don't overanalyze this. It doesn't make any sense, but there's no talking to John. We just need to let him cool down for a while, and hopefully things will work out then."

"I guess."

"Look, I'm gonna get going. It's late, so we should both get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You could stay here," Trish offered, placing her hand on top of his.

Randy shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. But I promise I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

After another small smile, followed by another wince, Randy leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Trish's cheek. Afterwards he stood and walked out of the room. Trish sat quietly until she heard the door close behind Randy. As soon as she heard the click, though, tears started forming in her eyes. She refused to fight them, instead letting tear after tear spill down her cheek. She lay back on her bed, pulling a blanket over top of her, and buried her face into the pillow beneath her head. She was now sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking, head pounding. Seemingly an eternity later, she fell asleep, with tear-stained cheeks and a soaking wet pillow.

* * *

JAY'S HOTEL ROOM

Jay groaned and rolled over, searching for his ringing cell phone. The familiar song had woken him from his sleep. He checked the caller ID and picked up.

"Jay?"

"Molly?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Stifling a yawn, Jay sat up in bed. "No, no, you didn't wake me up."

"I just wanted to see what happened earlier when we were on the phone. There was a whole lot of yelling."

"Oh," Jay nodded to himself. "It was Cena. I think he's crazy."

"What'd he want?" Molly inquired curiously.

"Something about Trish and Randy. He wasn't making much sense. He's basically butting in and placing his opinions where they don't belong, and all it's doing is making him look like an ass."

"Oh," Molly replied, sighing into the phone. "This must be hard for Trish."

"It is," Jay agreed. "She'll figure everything out, though. She's smart."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Jay assured her. "But anyway…"

"Oh, yeah," Molly spoke. "There was something else I called for. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. I was just about to ask you about that. I've got an interview from eleven to one, but I'm free after that. So what do you say we meet up at The Diner at one-thirty?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great."

"Yeah, so…" Molly started to speak, but a beeping from Jay's phone interrupted her.

"Hold on one sec," Jay said before flipping over to his other call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jay."

It took a moment for Jay to recognize the voice. When he did, he spoke again. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if we could meet up sometime tomorrow. I need to talk to you."

"Um. Yeah. I have a interview tomorrow, but how does one-thirty sound?"

"That's fine. Meet me at the local mall, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you there." Sighing, Jay hung up and clicked back over to Molly. "Hey," he spoke. "Change of plans?"

"Uh-oh," Molly said, her voice sounding somewhat nervous. "Change to what?"

"Nothing big, but how about we meet up at two-thirty instead?"

"Sure, that's fine. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Jay assured her. "Just some business I need to take care of."

"Oh, alright."

Suddenly, there was a knocking on Jay's hotel room door. He sighed loudly. "Apparently, I'm very popular tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone at my door. Tonight must be "bother Jay night"."

"Am I bothering you?" Molly questioned.

"Oh, no, definitely not you. It just seems that everyone turns to me for help or advice tonight. And I'm not quite sure why. Hold on one sec again." Jay opened his hotel room door and took a deep breath. "Randy?"

"Jay, I need to talk to you," Randy spoke, pushing his way into Jay's hotel suite. "I'm sorry, but it's important."

Jay took one look at the bruise forming on Randy's face and he agreed. "Obviously," he spoke. "Go in there," he pointed to his room. "I"ll be in there in a minute." When Randy was gone, Jay focused his attention back on his phone. "I'm sorry, Molly, but Randy's here."

"I heard," Molly replied.

"Well, something's up, and I have to go talk to him. I'm sorry."

"No problem. Just don't forget to meet me tomorrow."

"Two-thirty. I promise." They hung up and Jay followed Randy into his room. "So," he spoke, motioning for Randy to take a seat on the bed. "What's the newest development in the Randy-Trish-John love triangle."

"Well," Randy began. "John punched me."

"Nice. John's temper has been superb lately."

Randy chuckled. "Yeah. But it's really getting to Trish. She's so upset. She doesn't want John to hate her, even though she's so upset with him. And I seriously doubt he's going to accept that we have feelings for each other."

"Maybe he will after a while. Just give him time and see what happens."

"No, I don't think so. We don't have time. This is hurting Trish. And John isn't going to accept that Trish and I have feelings for each other. There's only way to guarantee that John will stop being an asshole to everyone."

Jay shot Randy a skeptical look. "And that way is…?"

"I have to end things with Trish."

* * *

**Hey everyone.** It's been what, five months since I last updated? I pretty much suck lately. But here's chapter 20, and I hope everyone still enjoys the story!


End file.
